The Life of Loki Laufey
by Alliprince
Summary: AU Highschool! The Avengers plus the other Marvel characters are all highschoolers going to SHIELD High. What will happen when Loki gets put in the foster care system and placed with the Odinson family? WARNING: Abuse, drugs, crying hurt Loki, annoying Tony Stark, Blunt Thor and awesome Frigga. Supposed to be really long story and will try to update regularly! (Don't own the cover)
1. The police are here

**A/N: Hey guys! Yes, it is yet another Loki story :P Please tell me what you think and if you have any questions please ask in the Reviews or private message me! Enjoy! **

Chapter

It had been a normal day for Loki Laufey. He'd woken up early like he usually did and dragged himself through his morning routines which consisted of brushing his teeth, running a hand through his raven black hair, getting dressed in his usual green shirt and black pants before eating breakfast and heading off to school. Most people would think Loki had a happy life. His father was a rather wealthy man (Though they didn't live in a fancy mansion, they lived in a smaller than normal house.) He had good grades, he never got bullied and his best friend Amora, (and only friend, though no one else knew that.) Was one of the most gorgeous girls in the high school. When people looked at Loki they instantly thought he had it good. He'd chat if someone decided to spring a conversation at him and was the best prankster in the school, not that anyone could prove it was him, he'd never get caught. But Loki had more than just one dark secret. His darkest secret had something to do with his father, Clom Laufey. He was a drug dealer, but not just any drug dealer. He was one of the top drug lords in all of Marvel City which made him a target not only to other drug dealers but to the police as well. Clom wanted the…'family business' as he called it, to carry on through Loki, though his son had different ideas. They'd fought over it plenty of times.

"Father, the 'family business' will not and could not, ever be for me," Loki had stated while crossing his arms, a small glare on his face.

"You can and you will carry it on!" Clom shouted while slamming his fist down on the table (did I forget to mention Clom had anger issues?) "Do not forget I can abandon you on the streets to fend for yourself!"

"One forty minute walk to the police station and you won't have too!" Loki replied smugly as he watched his dad's eyes widen slightly. That was where the second darkest secret entered his life.

"You will never tell anyone of this," Clom growled as he advanced on Loki, arms raised and ready to strike. "I will beat every inch of ya if you even _think_ about going to the police!"

And so, to make sure Loki remembered his warning, he'd beat Loki at least once a week. No one at his school seemed to notice the occasional bruise on his arms or the way he'd began to distance himself more and more. The beatings had started when he was around ten and had been going on for five years. The rules were strict. Loki couldn't draw attention to himself, he couldn't do anything to make a teacher or anyone really to call Clom with concerns or complaints, he couldn't attend Social activities unless needed, he had to blend in with everyone else and most importantly he couldn't tell a single living soul about his life at home. Not that Loki really would tell anyone, he hadn't really been serious about going to the police. He was taught since birth that showing such weakness like emotion or pain was forbidden as well as kindness. Love was a nuisance and having friends was for fools. It made Loki wonder how Amora became his friend or even why she wanted to. It was almost like she'd made it her mission to befriend the shadow of the school, as people called him. He wasn't foolish enough to let her get too close though, even when she tried. His father taught him that trust was idiotic. It was by chance that she'd found out about his father being a drug dealer. She'd approached Loki and confronted him about it, saying she knew and then promising she wouldn't tell anyone if he didn't want her to. It was that promise that made them best friends. His next dark secret was about his mother. I haven't mentioned her at all yet, and that is because she is dead. Killed in child birth. It was because of this that Clom blamed Loki for his mother's death and of course, being raised and blamed by Clom, Loki thought it was his fault too. So to sum it all up, Loki's life wasn't the greatest. The police were constantly on his father's trail and always bringing Clom in for questioning. Clom had taught Loki how to lie to the lie detector the cops had, how to avoid the cops and many other useful talents on how to not get caught. All of this was normal for Loki. So, it didn't shock him when he was walking home from school and tons of cop cars were stationed outside his home. This had happened only once before and Loki knew that if they were outside his house they were most likely looking for Clom, and if they were looking this intently for Clom then they'd also be looking for him. Loki was a very talented liar, but his father was better. And Loki didn't want to be taken from his home and thrown into the foster care system, so quickly Loki turned around and started walking in the opposite direction, keeping his pace normal and hands casually in his pockets so he wouldn't look suspicious. It would be best if he tried to avoid the police and this entire situation entirely.

"Hey you!" A voice called causing Loki to mentally sigh. He turned around and saw two police officers jogging towards him. Loki's first thought was to run but he stood firm. If he ran he'd look suspicious. It was time to try and worm his way out of this.

"May I be of service officers?" Loki asked with a small innocent smile on his face and a very well-practiced British accent in his voice.

"Are you Loki Laufey?" One of the officers asked, ninety percent sure that it was him. The British accent threw him off.

"No sir, my name is Tom," Loki lied smoothly, keeping the innocent look about him.

"Really?" The other officer asked, raising an eyebrow slightly while crossing his arms. He knew it was Loki. He just had to try and get the kid to the station without him running. "What's your last name Tom?"

"Hiddleston sir, would that be all you require?" Loki asked cocking his head to the side ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry, but is that a British accent Tom?" The first officer asked giving an amused glance to his comrade, both of them knowing it was Loki.

"You would be correct sir, I happen to be visiting family here," Loki smiled brightly up at them, knowing his act wasn't working but sticking with it anyways.

"But it's not spring break yet," the second officer informed him, smirking ever so slightly. He had to admit, this kid was good. If he didn't know what the teen was supposed to look like he'd have left to continue searching around for him. "Are you missing school?"

"No sir, I'm Homeschooled."

"Alright Tom," the first officer had enough playing around and took a small step forward. "Would you just take a moment to walk with us? We need to introduce you to someone."

"Have I done something wrong?" Loki took a small step back while biting his bottom lip slightly and making his green eyes widen.

"Not yet," the second officer muttered under his breath quietly as the first one motioned Loki to come forward. The only reason Loki didn't run was because he noticed the first officer had a Taser and it wasn't a pleasant experience being electrocuted.

"My family will be wondering where I am though," Loki informed them taking another small step back and pointing behind him, saying the direction his 'family' was in.

"We'll only take a few minutes Tom," the second officer smiled as he grabbed Loki's shoulder and pushed him towards the other cops, a very rude swear word popping into Loki's mind. This couldn't turn out well.

"Oh, um o-okay," Loki stuttered, looking around nervously as his new character Tom would probably do. As they approached his house he could see five police officers leading his dad out through the front door. The two family members made eye contact for a brief second and in that moment Loki knew by the glint in his father's eyes that if he said anything that could have the _slightest_ chance of landing him in jail, Loki would be in for a world of hurt.

"Is this the kid detective?" The second officer asked as he pushed Loki forward slightly, snapping the pale teen out of his thoughts. Loki glanced up to see the detective he knew all too well. Quickly the entire 'Tom from Britain' act dropped and he scowled bitterly up at the Detective.

"Yeah, that's him," Detective Joe Romanoff answered, his short red curly hair hidden under his brown fedora. He also happened to be personally assigned to this case. Loki hissed a rather unkind curse word at him as the police led him to one of the cars. This day seemed it couldn't get any worse for him, but in a way Loki somehow knew that it would.

**A/N: So whatcha guys think? I think 'poor Loki, come get a hug to make it aaaaall better!' But if I said that to him he'd probably murder me :P I don't know if I'll go into intense detail about his beatings but I might. And Joe Romanoff is Natasha's father so you all know. :P I kinda made him up. And Clom Laufey is like Laufey from Thor :P You probably guessed that though. The actors name (the person who played Laufey) his first name is Clom so that's where I got it from!**

**Loki: You make me look like a wounded animal in need of loving tender care mortal! :( You shall feel my wrath!**

**Me: Oh hush up and say the disclaimer!**

**Loki: I SHALL NOT TAKE ORDERS FROM A FOOLISH MORTAL!**

**Me: Would you rather have Thor do it?**

**Thor: Oh please Lady Allison! I shall do it quite well!**

**Loki: YOU ALWAYS GIVE EVERYTHING TO THOR! AND HE'S NOT EVEN IN THE STORY YET! *pouts evilly* **

**Loki, just do the disclaimer. **

**Loki: YOU DO NOT OWN ME YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO ANYTHING!**

**Me: Thanks Loki! :D **

**Anywho review! :) **


	2. Admitting is hard

**Chapter **

**A/N: Sooo this is a really long chapter :P I just had so many ideas! Tell me what you think! :D**

Detective Joe Romanoff swiftly walked through the police station, head held up proudly. He'd finally gotten approved to take Clom's son in for questioning, and maybe just maybe he'd give them something to finally arrest the drug lord. Swiftly Joe walked down some stairs and turned left towards the questioning rooms. He came up to the other officers and looked out the one way mirror.

"Has he said anything since we've brought him here?" He asked his co-workers as he stared at the skinny pale boy. Loki had taken a liking to glaring at everyone, and giving special reserved death glares to the officers he recognized. With his arms crossed over his chest he continued to glare at the wall, waiting for something to happen.

"Not a word," Logan, one of the toughest detectives in the station growled out slightly. Both Logan and Joe had teamed up to track down the drug lord and had been working on the case together for nearly six months. They both knew it was high time they put Clom in prison.

"I'll go first then," Joe sighed slightly as he fixed his fedora. It wouldn't be easy, he knew that much. If Loki was anything like his father the interrogation could last for hours with nothing. But then again, Loki wasn't as experienced as Clom and that could prove to be useful.

"Good luck bub," Logan gruffly told him as Joe walked into the room. If looks could kill, Joe would probably be found in a drain ditch a week later somehow missing both of his arms. Loki nearly snarled as Joe walked forward and sat down in the chair across from him.

"Good evening Loki, how've you been?" Joe asked casually as he took out his small notepad and pen.

"I hate you," was Loki's reply.

"Right, well let's get started," Joe clicked open is pen and got ready to write. He wasn't writing down everything Loki said. These were just small notes for the Detective. "I'm going to ask you a couple of questions, now I would like it if you answered truthfully."

Loki shrugged his shoulders in response, not saying a word.

"What is your relationship with your father?" Joe asked calmly.

"We're really close, I can talk to him about anything," Loki stated, keeping the glare on his face, though it wasn't as intense as before.

"What kind of things do you two usually talk about?" Joe asked, leaning forward slightly.

"School, sports, books, movies, and he'll give me advice," Loki told him. "Things like that."

"What's your father's job?" Joe asked, writing down notes.

"He owns a local store on Jotunheim Street," Loki stated. "Has he done something wrong?"

Joe held back a sigh as he looked at Loki. Yes, he was a lot like his father. In fact, Joe didn't doubt that if you talked five minutes with this kid you'd trust him with your new born baby.

"We believe he's been selling drugs."

To say it Loki's reaction shocked everybody would be an understatement. Loki, the moment he heard the word drugs threw his head back and laughed.

"What's wrong with that kid?" Logan asked himself as he watched Loki almost fall out of the chair, his eyes shut tight as he continued to laugh.

"Is something amusing?" Joe raised his eyebrow, jotting down more notes.

"My-my dad? A drug dealer?" He asked between giggles. "He-he can't even kill a spider!"

"So not being able to kill a spider means he couldn't sell drugs?" The detective asked.

"My dad cares a lot about other people's wellbeing, he could sell drugs because of how much they hurt people," Loki told him, the laughing had stopped but a small amused smile still on his face.

"I'll be right back," Joe smirked slightly as he got up, collected his coat, notepad and pet before leaving the room.

***Break line!***

Clom paced around his cell slightly, giving Detective Joe Romanoff a glare through the bars.

"You two sure seem to glare a lot…must be a family thing," the Detective commented airily.

"Like father like son," Clom gave a small smile before the glare returned and he continued pacing. Never before had his son been pulled in for questioning and he was worried he'd mess up. Clom would make sure to put an extra beating in for his son if that happened. He leaned against the wall, squishing a small spider with his thumb.

"What was that?" The Detective asked casually.

"Tiny spider," Clom told him and narrowed his eyes when the Detective smiled.

"Your son told us you were terrified of spiders."

"Well then…I'll have to tell him when it is and isn't appropriate to lie," Clom shrugged his shoulders slightly as The Detective walked from the room. He'd soon pay his son a visit, Clom would make sure of that.

***Break line!***

"Your story is nonsense!" Joe declared as he walked into the interrogation room as sat back down across from Loki.

"I'm sorry?" Loki questioned, giving him a confused look.

"You father is not afraid of spiders, he squished one with his thumb in the holding cell moments ago," Joe told him, hoping that calling Loki out on his lie would get him to at least answer one of the questions helpfully.

"So…because he's not afraid of spiders," Loki began, the confused look still over his face. "It means he sells drugs?"

"Well no—" Joe began before Loki interrupted him.

"Then why is it important?" He asked, glaring slightly.

"Because you lied," Joe stated while setting his notes and pen down once again. "Why do you feel the need to protect him?"

"Protect him?" Loki asked, the glare hardening into a death glare quickly. "I am not protecting him! He has nothing to hide and you just won't leave him alone!"

Joe sighed, stood up and walked towards the door.

"Logan, it's your turn," Joe told him while looking at the mirror on the wall. He swiftly walked out of the room and towards Logan.

"Alrighty bub, I'll show this kid who's boss," Logan smiled, cracking his knuckles slightly.

"Logan, be nice and then when Loki's not expecting it act like you're going to punch him alright?" Joe asked, a gleam in his eyes.

"Oh," Logan growled slightly while nodding his head getting the idea his partner had but not liking it. "I'll but him some flowers then."

With that Logan walked into the room, a small smile on his face.

"Hello, I'm Logan," Logan smiled kindly and held out his hand.

"I'm Loki," the teen told him, ignoring the outstretched hand.

"Right, well I'm going to ask you a couple of questions and you know, please answer them if you feel comfortable okay?" Logan asked as he sat down in the chair in front of Loki.

"Isn't there supposed to be a bad cop?" Loki asked looking around the room. "I mean, so far I've only gotten two good cops. Is that like a thing only for adults?"

"You watch too much TV," Logan deadpanned as he crossed his legs and rested his hand on his knee.

"I don't watch any TV," Loki muttered, almost darkly while crossing his arms and sticking his legs in front of him.

"Really? Then what do you do?" Logan asked leaning forward slightly. Mentally slapping himself for slipping up Loki replied.

"Well, I usually do school, talk with my dad or friends and read," Loki told him with a rather rude sigh.

"Right, I would suggest for you to be more…respectful to the police," Logan told him with a small smile as he jotted down fake notes, though to Loki they looked real.

"Okay," Loki rolled his eyes slightly, leaning back against the chair. Suddenly Logan stood up, banging his fist against the table, causing Loki to jump slightly.

"I said be more respectful!" Logan shouted and brought his fist up dramatically. Loki squared his shoulders and puffed out his chest, going into the punch as Joe walked in. The raven haired boy's eyes were shut, like he was waiting for pain but if he showed weakness he'd only have more. When a blow didn't come, Loki opened his eyes and saw Logan staring down at him, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"We'll be back," Joe told Loki as the two detectives walked out of the room.

"He didn't even flinch," Logan whispered while leaning against the wall, thinking hard. "He moved into the punch, and you saw his face."

Joey opened his mouth and suddenly the song Stayin Alive started playing.

"What..." Joey trailed off as the two detectives looked around, before turning towards the one way mirror to see Loki's eyes slightly wider as he quickly reached into his pocket pulling out an IPhone. Quickly he tapped different things on the screen and the music turned off. Then he started texting someone. The two walked back into the room and snatched the phone from him.

"Hey!" He nearly shouted while trying to stand up. Logan pushed him back down as Joey looked at the screen.

"Who's Amora?" Joey asked with a slight smirk as he looked at Loki, the infamous glare back on his face.

"A friend," Loki growled, eyes holding death.

"Really?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow and a slight smile on his face.

"Yes, really. Now give it back, that's my phone," Loki hissed reaching for his phone.

"It's evidence," Joe replied as he began to look through the texts.

_Why did you not answer? –Amora_

**In a hot spot. No need to worry. :) –Loki**

"Why are there only two texts between the two of you?" Joe asked as Loki struggled to get up.

"I just met her yesterday," Loki smoothly lied. The truth was he instantly deleted all of their text messages. Suddenly the phone buzzed with a new messaged from the girl.

_Oh can you text? :) If you don't reply I'll take it as a no.—Amora_

Quickly Joe started to text the girl back.

"You're texting her?" Loki nearly shouted in horror.

"Don't worry, I'm not signing it with your name, I'll say it's me," The Detective assured him with a small smile.

**Hello Amora, I need you to come down to the police station please. We have a couple of questions for you. –Detective Joe Romanoff**

_Who is this?—Amora_

"Stop texting her!" Loki hissed angrily. "What are you saying!?"

"Relax kid," Logan growled, squeezing his shoulder slightly. "He's not doin' any harm."

**This is Detective Joe Romanoff, I'm currently questioning your friend Loki. If you could make your way down to the station at this moment please. We can escort you there if you like but it'd be faster if you just came.—Detective Joe Romanoff**

Joe waited five minutes for a reply, in that time Loki had scowled at them with more death glares and hissed for them to give him his phone. Finally he sighed, tapped the call button and put the phone up to his ear.

"Now you're calling her?" Loki asked in horror as the phone picked up.

"…Loki?" A girl's voice asked on the other end. "What's the code?"

"I'm afraid I don't know any codes, but this is Detective Joe Romanoff. Like I told you in the text message, Loki's father and he were brought in for questioning. We believe you could be of use and might hold some answers. If you would so kindly come down to the station on Midgard Road?" the Detective questioned as Loki glared at him.

"Will Loki be in trouble if I answer the questions?" Amora asked her voice filled with slight worry.

"No, Loki won't be in trouble if you answer our questions," Joe smirked as Loki gasped.

"Amora!" He suddenly shouted, so she would hear him, startling both detectives(Logan wouldn't admit it.) "Hang up the phone now and don't come down! Hang up the phone! Do it! Hang it up now!"

"I'm sorry Detective but I'm currently out of town in the car, we're about to go *ksssh* tunnel. I've got to *Kssh* bye!" With that the other phone hung up ending the call.

"She's on her way," Joe smiled at Loki and walked from the room, Logan following closely behind.

"She's not comin' is she?" Logan asked as Joe pocketed the phone, sighing slightly.

"Nope…but I have an idea. We just have to wait about half an hour for it to be believable," Joe smiled at Logan. They were finally going the drug lord in jail. He could just feel it!

***Break line!***

Loki glanced around nervously, a small sigh escaping his lips. They'd been gone for what felt like an hour but in reality was only thirty minutes. What where they doing? Was Amora really telling them? The door opened and Joe slowly walked in, a small smirk on his face.

"Your little friend Amora told us everything," he stated while slowly walking towards Loki. "About the drugs..."

Loki's face paled slightly as Joe continued to walk, his hands tucked behind his back.

"She was very firm and told me you had nothing to do with them…But she also told me about the abuse you receive from your father."

"I didn't tell her about—" Quickly Loki shut his mouth, his eyes widening. "You didn't bring her in did you?"

"No, we didn't," Joe sighed as he sat down across from Loki. "If we put him in jail he won't hurt you anymore Loki."

"I'm not hurt!" Loki shouted while standing up, his chair being pushed back in the process. His eyes were furious and his hands balled into fists. "I'm not!"

"Loki, admit it. We all know it's true," Joe sighed as he stood up, motioning for him to sit back down. Slowly he did so, crossing his arms angrily.

"There's nothing to admit!" He hissed.

"Fine," Joe shrugged his shoulders and left the room, bringing Loki's cell phone out of his pocket.

**Amora, Loki is being abused by his father but he's not admitting it. We really need you to help us. If you tell us everything he'll be saved. His father is hitting him and we don't know how long it's been going on…please help us. –Agent Joe Romanoff**

He paused, waiting for a reply. Seconds later it came.

_On my way –Amora_


	3. Amora to the rescue!

**Chapter**

**A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing! :) It really means a lot to me pallyndrome! Please enjoy this next chapter!**

Amora didn't know whether she should be concerned for her friend Loki, or absolutely outraged he didn't tell her. Of course, she knew about the drugs and it had taken a lot for Loki to admit it and she had sworn on their friendship she wouldn't tell anyone. But Loki was being beaten who knows how much by his father and that was not okay. She couldn't stop the drug lord if she tried and the only people who would be able to help were the police. Slowly, while taking a deep breath she entered the station, brushing some of her long pretty blond hair out of her green eyes. Quietly she looked around, pursing her lips slightly. Where was she supposed to go?

"Are you Amora?" A man with red curly hair and a brown trench coat walked up to her, a small smile on his face.

"That would be me, is Loki alright?" She asked, hoping she didn't sound too desperate. It wasn't any secret around her school that she liked the boy and she wouldn't want it to spread all around the adult world too.

"He's…_moody_, but otherwise unhurt at the moment, if you would follow me," the two walked off and down the hall, passing the holding cells. One glance in and Amora could see Clom, his eyes narrowing slightly when she passed. He was scary, that much was certain. They swiftly walked into an interrogation room and the man motioned for her to sit down in the chair. "My name is Detective Joe Romanoff. Would you mind telling me your full name?"

"My name is Amora Grace Karnilla," she answered, glancing at the mirror to her right. She knew they were recording her, Loki had told her about them.

"Do you know if Loki Laufey's father is a drug dealer?" This was the moment the entire police station was waiting for. They could be done with this case and put the drug dealer behind bars.

"Yes," it took every ounce of restraint within the detective's body to keep from jumping in the air with joy.

"And how do you know?" He asked casually, writing down in his notes on how awesome he was.

"Well, one of my friends tried to get me to have drugs and took me to Clom to try and buy some. My friend bought them but I didn't. Also my friend is now off of drugs, so you know," she told them, never breaking eye contact with the detective.

"And does Loki know that you know about the drugs?"

"Yes, I confronted him about it about a year ago," she admitted quietly, glancing down at the floor slightly.

"And why didn't you come to us before?" Joe raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Loki wanted to wait until he was eighteen so he wouldn't be put in the foster care system. I agreed to wait and realize that was wrong. I also had no idea he was being abused…how bad is it?" She asked tentatively twirling around a small string on her short skirt.

"We don't know, he won't tell us anything…thank you for your cooperation," the detective stood up, grabbed his notes and walked out of the room, briefly telling her to please stay put. The moment the door closed Detective Joe turned to Logan, a smile on his face.

"We got it!" Logan smirked while leaning up against the wall. Joe simply decided it was time to dance. While moving his hips, arms and creating an odd tune with his mouth, he spun around in a small circle, Logan raising an eyebrow slightly. Joe glanced behind him to see an officer and Loki staring at him, the officer with wide eyes and a slightly parted mouth while Loki was giving him another death glare.

"Why is he out of the interrogation room?" Joe decided to ask, pretending he never danced in the first place. It wasn't really working out for him, but he continued to go with it.

"He said he had to go to the bathroom, I'm putting him back now," the officer told him while giving Loki a suspicious look. It was clear he didn't trust the kid.

"Right, well get to it," Joe told him while crossing his arms and putting on a look of authority.

"Yes sir."

***Break line!* **

Loki sat in the small uncomfortable chair, glaring intently at the wall. Why wouldn't they let him leave? They knew he wasn't going to spill anything and Amora had held out on him. Also the little bathroom trip had proved useless. There was nothing that could help him escape in that stupid place. Not even an out of place paper clip! He was tired and had probably stayed in the station for more than three hours. The sun had set just a while ago and his stomach was growling from skipping a horrid lunch at school. Suddenly the door opened and in walked five people, three of them he'd never seen before. The first one was Detective Joe, who had a smile on his face and a spring in his step. The second one was Detective Logan, a sort of…happiness about him, though he looked like he was ready to kill someone if needed. That didn't make Loki feel comfortable. The third was a stern looking lady, her brown hair tied up in a bun and her high heel shoes clicking on the tiled ground. The rest were regular police officers, looking as if they were there if things got out of hand.

"Loki Laufey, I'm Agent Maria Hill, I'm here to take you somewhere where you can sleep for the night," the lady with the brown hair spoke, causing his eyes to widen and breath to catch in his throat.

"What?" Loki asked in a whisper, sitting up straighter and leaning forward slightly. "Where's my father?"

"Loki, your father's going to prison as we speak," Joe told him while crossing his arms, trying to keep the smile off his face. He was sorry for the kid, but he'd been working none stop on this case and was finally going to put an end to the drug lords business. "Let's go."

"No," Loki told them while standing up and taking a few steps back. "No, I'm not going anywhere with you. Just let me go home."

"Loki, your home isn't safe," Agent Hill told him taking a small step forward. "Please come with us."

"No, I'm not going with you," Loki stated while crossing his arms and glaring at them all. The two other police officers started to move forward before Logan held up his hand. Slowly the tough detective walked towards Loki.

"Listen bub, either you come with us willingly or I'll carry you, your choice," he gruffly told the teen who narrowed his eyes and took a step back.

"I'm not going anywhere," Loki told him, reading himself to run. Sure it was a long shot but what choice did he have? Logan let out a small sigh and motioned for the other officers to come forward. Quickly Loki's attention was on them and the detective made his move.

"Hey!" Loki shouted as he was scooped up in bridal position. This was of course the clean version, swearing edited out. "Put me down! I hate you all! Let me go! Just leave me alone! I hate you! Put me down!"

Logan walked out of the interrogation room and towards the exit where the social workers car was waiting in the parking lot. As they entered the lobby, Loki bit firmly down on Logan's arm.

"Hey!" Logan shouted as Loki managed to drop from his arms. The moment Loki's feet touched the ground he was running.

"Son!" Clom shouted at him as he passed, getting led away by three different officers. The drug lord easily broke away and raced towards his son, expression hard and angry. "What did you tell them!?"

"Nothing! I swear it wasn't me," Loki told him, backing up slightly. Officers started to race towards them, hand cuffs in their hands. "I didn't say anything!"

"You liar!" Clom hissed and raised his fist. Loki squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the blow that was coming. The punch that Clom gave Loki wasn't the hardest he'd given him, yet it still knocked him off his feet. Loki's vision swam as officers tackled Clom and tried to get the raging man who was still trying to attack Loki under control. Vaguely he saw Detective Joe kneeling down in front of him, talking to him though his words blurred together.

"Loki!" Joe shouted, lightly slapping the teens cheek to get him to focus. "Are. You. Hurt?"

"I hate you," was Loki's reply as he sank against the wall, holding the side of his head and hissing slightly in pain. Clom had never hit Loki in public before and it was obvious the drug lord thought Loki had tattled. Loki's father wasn't holding back, he thought he had nothing to lose and he was already an out of control man. Quickly Agent Hill bent down in front of Loki and looked at the side of his head, the teen still out of it slightly.

"Not major damage, though he could've done a lot worse," she informed the detective as they dragged Clom away, the man shouting insults and swear words at everything and everyone. He was even blaming the potted plants. "We'll still get a doctor to look him over, see what damage Loki might have been through."

"No," Loki softly moaned as he tried to sit up more, head ringing slightly. "No Doctor."

"I'm sorry Loki, but this is for the best," Joe told him with a small sad grimace. "Do you need help getting to the car?"

"Just want to stay here," Loki told them, getting his senses back slightly. He crossed his arms and pouted at them, bringing his knees to his chest. The adults had never before seen the kid without a glare before and the pout was…kind of cute in a little kid way. "Too much to ask for?"

"Come on Loki, let's try to stand up," Agent Hill told him while helping the teen stand up.

"Get off," Loki told her and pushed her away as he stumbled slightly. "I can walk on my own."

All thoughts of running had escaped his mind. They would find him eventually. The only thing he could do was go willingly. With a final 'I hate you' directed at everyone in general, Loki sat down in the car, glaring out the window. Of course, there was still the court case for Clom and they'd have to find Loki a home but Joe would say all of these things would be for the better and it was a good day at work.

**A/N: Soooooo, how did you all like it? I swear Thor will be in the next chapter along with (hopefully) the other characters! And I know Loki is supposedly married to some girl named Sygin but I'm not going to have her in this :P Anyway, Loki wanna do the disclaimer? **

**Loki: I OWN EVERYTHING NOW KNEEL! **

**Me: -_- Loki...no you don't. **

**Loki: I DO WHAT I WANT!**

**Me: Fine, Thor? **

**Thor: Lady Allison does not own any of the characters :) **

**Loki: I hate you all!**

**Anywho Review!**


	4. Loki has arrived

**Chapter**

**Six months after the events at the police station**

Agent Maria Hill sighed as she looked over the file in her hands. He'd come in Six months ago and had already been through nine different homes, all of the family's claiming he was either too much to handle, way too moody or just plain rude. His therapist didn't seem to be helping any either. All of their sessions consisted of him asking questions and Loki would reply with either 'I hate you' or silence. It really depended on the question. They'd tried many different therapists, all of which had failed. One time Loki had redirected the questions to the poor girl. Needless to say the session ended with the therapist bawling her eyes out and rethinking her life choices. It wasn't like Loki wanted to go back to Clom. In fact, that was the last thing he wanted. Maria's best guess would be he was just buying time until he turned eighteen and could move on with his life. He wouldn't settle down and caused mischief wherever he went. The family's had also reported that he would occasionally wake up screaming, though every time someone asked him what he'd dreamt about he'd shut them off and threaten to murder them. That was by far the threat he used most. Maybe it was his favorite threat out of the fifty different morbid ones he had? Whatever Loki's problem was didn't matter at the moment though. Maria had to find him a home to stay at unless she wanted to send him to Child Haven, the place where children who couldn't get homes for the night stayed. Loki had been there twice before and threatened Maria with death if she made him go back. While sucking in a deep breath, Maria dialed a number and listened to the boring rings the phone made.

"Hello," Frigga's voice spoke through the phone. It was loving, caring and probably Loki's last hope at finding a home. Not that he had any hopes.

"This is social services, is this Frigga or Anthony Odinson?" Agent Hill asked as she looked through Loki's file. His wound list was staggering along with the pictures.

"Yes, this is Frigga. How may I be of service?"

"I have a fifteen year old boy in need of placement," Maria mentally sighed as she looked at the list. Knife scars, whip scars, bruises on his chest, back and face, slightly cracked rib. The list continued.

"Why is he in the system?" Frigga asked as she grabbed a pen and notepad.

"Neglect," Maria gave a small sigh as she looked over her notes. She was supposed to lie, she knew that much…but it would definitely not work out if she did. "And abuse."

"Okay, do the parents have terminated rights?" Frigga asked while leaning up against the countertop.

"The mother died a while ago and the father doesn't have his rights terminated."

"How long has he been in the system?" Frigga tilted her head slightly, jotting everything down.

"Approximately six months," Agent Hill continued to look at Loki's file. His current home had demanded they take him that day and this was her last chance to place him in a home and not Child Haven for the night.

"I'll speak about it with my husband and call you back," Frigga told her. Quickly Agent Hill gave her, her number and they hung up.

"Anthony," Frigga called while walking around their fairly large house.

"Yes dear?" Her husband Anthony Odinson walked down the stairs.

"The foster agency called again, they have a teenage boy that needs to be placed, he's suffered from neglect and abuse, he's fifteen years old and has been in the system for six months…" Frigga stated, smiling lightly at her husband. They had wanted a second child about a year after they had their first but couldn't. As Thor, their son grew up, he told them that he wanted a younger brother. The entire family had agreed they'd try to adopt and so far there wasn't much luck. They'd learned lots, like how Social Workers tended to lie through their teeth and the system they had going was not very well organized, but they kept with it, hoping and waiting for another child, preferably closer to Thor's age. Hopefully, this would be the one.

***Break line!* **

Loki smirked at the husband and wife who sat huddled in the corner, eyes wide and lips straightened into a firm line. He set a record this time. It only took two weeks before they called and insisted they took him that day. Sure, it sort of hurt that they didn't really care about him, but he didn't admit it. Not even to himself.

"I had a lovely time here," Loki spoke causing the couple to jump slightly. The smirk widened ever so slightly at that. Maybe he wouldn't push the next family too hard, he didn't want to risk getting sent to Child 'Haven' again. The sound of a car parking outside told him Agent Hill was here to pick him up and take him to a new home… Or Child 'Haven' but he hoped it was the first. He'd already been there twice before and would not look forward to going again.

"I'll go get the door," the wife whispered as she slowly stood up and cautiously walked towards the door, keeping her eyes on Loki. A knock sounded and quickly she opened it, glaring slightly at Agent Hill.

"Go get your things Loki," Agent Hill told him, raising her eyebrow slightly when the couple went back to cowering in the corner together.

"I don't want any of the stuff here," Loki replied as he stood up and walked towards Agent Hill. She should know that he didn't take anything with him. It just made him attached to things that never could have happened.

"Let's go then," Agent Hill walked out of the front door, motioning Loki to follow her.

"Again, I had a lovely time here…and it's a real _shame_ about what happened to your cats," Loki shook his head, the smirk never leaving his face, before he followed. The two got into the car, Loki in the back seat as Maria started it.

"What did you do to the cats?" She asked Loki while glancing in the rearview mirror to see Loki glaring slightly. The silver car started to move down the street.

"I didn't kill them, if that's what you're asking," Loki scoffed slightly, looking through the window.

"What did you do to them?" She asked more forcefully.

"Nothing, it's not important."

"I can always go in and ask Mr. and Mrs. Brown what happened," Agent Hill stated as Loki let out a rude long sigh.

"Fine! I threw one of them off the balcony and into the pool," he told her while rolling his eyes.

"And the others?"

"Dropped a potted plant on it, and I locked the last one in the dryer," Maria gasped and glanced in the rearview mirror again.

"You locked it in the dryer!" She nearly shouted while Loki gave her a glare.

"I didn't start it! I just wanted to give Mrs. Brown a mild heart attack when she opened it," Loki defensively told her while crossing his arms. "Besides, they'll be out of the vet hospital tomorrow. No real damage was done."

"Loki, why are you sabotaging all the homes you get sent to?" Agent hill asked with a sigh as she turned the corner.

"Because I hate them," Loki muttered turning to look out the window again. Maybe he would try giving this home a chance…maybe.

***Break line!***

"So Thor, are you going to be coming to my party this weekend?" Tony asked causally as he spun around in the chair, Natasha sending the son of a billionaire a slight glare. He was always talking about parties or the parties he was throwing. It was tiring to attend all of them.

"Hopefully my parents will allow it," Thor told him, keeping his attention on the deck of cards in his hands. His friends were over again, like they were almost every day. Tony Stark was the son of a billionaire who sold and made weapons. Like his father he was an absolute genius and a ladies man. Next was Natasha Romanoff, her father was a detective while her mother a therapist. She'd somehow gotten the best of both their amazing talents and was great at reading people, making her a killer at cards. Her best friend was Clint Barton, leader of the Archery team and the best shooter in all of Marvel Town. At least that's what he told everyone. He was also good at reading people though not as good at Natasha. Then there was Bruce Banner, a small almost nerdy kid who hung around Tony most of the time, he was one of the best students at Shield High and had amazing knowledge in science. A year or so ago in the freshmen year he'd had super anger management issues but they were under control now. They'd have to be if he hung around Tony all the time. The last was Steve Rogers, one of the most patriotic boys in the school. He had good grades, always followed the rules(unless he were to break one by doing the right thing for a fellow friend) and was on the football team along with Thor. These six people were a cliché in school. Other's called them The Avengers because all of them had once suffered from bulling until one day they all decided they'd had enough. Now, the bulling that happened at school was %50 less than it once was. They were a popular group and almost everyone at school loved them.

"Hm…Natasha, do you have any kings?" Thor asked hopefully, a small smile on his face.

"Go fish," Natasha coldly told him as the big football player sadly retrieved another card to add to his growing pile. "My turn. Clint, have any eights?"

"I swear sometimes you cheat," Clint muttered angrily as he handed her his eights, a small smirk on the red heads lips.

"Thor!" Frigga smiled as she knocked on the door.

"Come on in mom," Thor told her and quietly she opened the door.

"There's an emergency placement we're taking, I'm sorry but you'll have to send all your friends home," she informed him, joy coming into the sixteen year olds eyes.

"Of course! Everyone, leave at once please," he smiled happily as he stood up.

"What? Why?" Tony whined as he turned to look at him, everyone else getting up and leaving without a comment.

"Tony, we've talked about this," Thor told him with a shrug as he motioned for him to leave through the door.

"But aren't you going to ask about the new kid staying here for who knows how long?" Tony asked while standing up and collecting his stuff slowly.

"I'll ask later."

"Yeah, but what about me?" Tony was a very curious teen. Everyone knew that. With a slight sigh Thor 'helped' Tony out of the house and then quickly cleaned his room, before heading downstairs to wait with his parents.

"His name is Loki," Frigga told him and started to fill him in on all the details, Thor nodding his head with bright eyes. Half an hour later there was a knock at the door. Loki had arrived at the Odinson house.

**A/N: Soooo what did you all think? :D I'm super happy with this chapter which is like, a first because usually i'm totally thinking my story isn't worth posting :P Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Loki, would you like to do the dislaimer?**

**Loki: I think you did a fairly decent job this time mortal fool. Only I would have killed the insolent little beasts called 'cats'**

**Me: Aaaaand this is why us fangirls create fanfiction stories with you in a much better light! I do not own any of these characters...or anyone really. If I owned someone that would mean they were my slave or I ruled the world.**

**Loki: Ruling the world is my job!**

**Anywho review!**


	5. A tour of the house

**Chapter**

**A/N: Thanks so much Toph Hitsugaya for reviewing so much! Please enjoy this next chapter! My family actually is trying to adopt through the foster care system and the things you've read so far are all true. Now, I don't know everything so not all the facts and details will be perfect. (when I say they're true I mean about the social workers lying through their teeth. Loki isn't based off of someone who's real that I know and neither is his story :P ) Please enjoy!**

Loki didn't know what would be worse, living in a fairly rich neighborhood where _obviously_ snobs lived or having to stand through the lecture Agent Hill had started to give him in the car.

"And you should at least try to make it work out here," she continued as she knocked on the door, Loki rolling his eyes slightly. "If it doesn't you'll probably get sent to Child Haven until we can find you a good home. Remember last time you were there? You got the flue."

"You don't have to remind me, my memory isn't like yours. It's actually sufficient," Loki hissed with a death glare as he crossed his arms. Getting the flue he hadn't been a pleasant experience. Not only had he managed to throw his breakfast up on himself but also on the wife of the home. It was quite embarrassing for Loki and disgusting. To Loki, throwing up on someone was almost as bad as if he was to go and tattle on his father to the police. Almost.

"And another thing! Don't try to be rude like you obviously are," Agent Hill scolded. Moments later the door opened to reveal a tall, muscular man with a white beard and small smile on his face. Loki's eyes widened. The man reminded him of Clom.

"Welcome! You must be Loki," the man stated while motioning for them to come inside. Loki narrowed his eyes and cautiously walked inside. He glanced around the entryway, keeping one eye on the man. It was a very pretty home, which Loki could admit. The ceiling was tall, about twelve feet and a railing could be seen from the second floor. The carpeted stairs trailed up the side of the wall to the left and right ahead of him was the living room where two other people were.

"Yes, I am Loki," the raven haired teen stated while turning to glare at the man. "Who are you?"

"My name is Anthony and this is my wife Frigga and our son Thor," Anthony Odinson introduced his family, Loki barely paying attention. There were many valuable things in this house, that much was certain. Loki would guarantee he stayed in this home for only a month at tops. The people seemed too nice.

"Why don't we give you a tour of the house?" Frigga suggested as Agent Hill shut the door behind her. Loki shrugged his shoulders, giving a wary glance to the social worker who was giving him her own version of a death glare.

"Whatever," Loki shrugged his shoulders, getting his 'I don't care about you or anything you have to offer' look.

"Thor," Frigga gave her son a look and Thor stepped towards Loki, a smile on his broad face.

"Follow me please," Thor told him and walked up the stairs, Loki giving a sigh before following him. Upstairs was…cool. There were at least five spare bedrooms along with other bedrooms, one for Thor and one for Loki. Then there was a game room, and an upstairs family room. Then surprisingly for Loki there was a third floor with the laundry room and tons of storage. The first floor was the biggest. There was a huge kitchen, dining room, theater room with an eight foot screen, and a large empty area. Thor explained that when they held a social event or party, most of the guests would be in there. The backyard was cool too. There was a large grass area and a pool with a diving board. Finally the two made their way back to the living room where Odin and Frigga were waiting, Agent Hill had already left.

"You may go anywhere in the house that you want Loki and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask," Frigga smiled, Loki shrugging his shoulders in an 'I don't care' kind of way. "Why don't you get settled in?"

"Sure," Loki sighed before heading up the stairs and into his bedroom, Thor following him. Most of the foster families he stayed with did this. Followed him around the first couple of days to make sure he didn't cause trouble and to see what he did before giving him some more space. He'd buy his time before he started the destruction.

"Would you like to play on our Wii?" Thor asked casually while leaning in the door frame.

"Sure," Loki replied and followed the older boy into the theater room downstairs where they spent the rest of the day playing Mario Carts. Loki would have to admit, this was probably the best home he'd ever stayed in but he wouldn't be getting attached. That much, Loki was sure of.

***Break line!***

_Loki walked home from school quickly, a worried crease in his forehead. He was late. And his father hated it when he was late. The thirteen year old turned the corner and glanced at his watch, paling slightly. Maybe he should ditch the watch in the bushes and then say someone stole it and he didn't know what time it was. That was believable right? Yes, he'd do that. Quickly he stopped, took his watch off and threw it in the bushes before turning around and stopping, his mouth dropping open slightly. His father was standing right outside their house, a glare on his face. Oops. _

_"Come over here son!" Clom called to him and slowly Loki walked over, heart beating faster than a mile a minute. _

_"Sorry I'm late dad, I lost track of time," Loki told him as they walked inside the house. _

_"I saw you, don't think you can lie to me," Clom growled as he shut the door. "What where you doing?" _

_"Nothing, I just walked slower than usual when coming home and I realize now that I should've have done that," Loki replied, his voice quavering slightly as he took his back pack off and stored it safely behind the chair. The beating would begin any moment now. _

_"I don't believe you," Clom growled as he walked forward, raising his fist to strike. _

Loki shot up in his bed, hand instantly slapping over his mouth to stop a shout of fear. The nightmares weren't bad. He always had mild ones like the one he just had whenever he moved from the home. The only time they got bad was when he got attached. And he was going to make sure not to make any connections here. With a deep breath Loki laid back down, telling himself firmly he was safe from Clom.

"You only have three years until you're eighteen Loki, then you can get a good nice home, only three more years," Loki told himself as he curled up just a little tighter and tried to drift off back into sleep.

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. I didn't have a lot of creativity for this one and plan to take everything with the bonding and stuff slowly so there's more to read. :) I hope you liked it! Now, Loki would you do the disclaimer!**

**Loki: ….**

**Me: Loki? You there?**

**Loki: ….**

**Thor: I believe my brother you are talking to is simply a magic duplicate Lady Allison.**

**Me: …Then where is he?**

***Scream of horror in the distance followed closely by maniacal laughter***

**Me: *Says disclaimer quickly before running off to save everyone even though I'll probably end up getting scared and horrified in the process…possibly even killed***

**Anywho review!**


	6. School is horrid at times

**Chapter**

**A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing everyone! :D It means so much to me! :) I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Loki hated school. Especially now he was in the foster care system. Almost every time he switched homes his school would change, causing him to have to meet new teachers, tell everyone he didn't want any friends and wish he was still attending the school Amora went to. Sure, he'd been told Amora was the one who confessed and he was pretty ticked at her but she was his best friend and he missed her, though he'd never admit it. Truth be told, Loki was lonely. He felt as though no one wanted him or cared enough about him to try and make it work. That was why he was destructive. To see if they truly cared enough to get past the things he did. So far the Odinson family was working with it. He'd broke almost all of their plates, popped their tires and even destroyed Thor's creepy rubber ducks he kept in the bathtub but really, anyone would've destroyed them. He'd stayed with them for officially one week and today would be the first day of his new school.

"Loki, it's time to wake up," Frigga gently shook the raven haired teen who sleepily turned to look at her, a death glare on his face and a low growl in his throat. Another reason Loki hated school was because he wasn't a morning person. Slowly, he raised his hand and poked her none too gently in the knee. She backed away and raised her eyebrow as Loki sat up in a slouch with his eyes half open.

"Please be downstairs in ten minutes," she told the sleepy boy, his hair going in all different directions.

"Mffk," Loki replied, nodding his head slightly. Quickly Frigga left the boy's room, a small smile on her face. The raven haired teen would probably be offended if she voiced her thoughts aloud but…he was adorable when he was sleepy. Almost like a little child! She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Anthony was making pancakes.

"Are Thor and Loki up?" He asked when suddenly Thor came booming down the stairs, a smile on his face. He hadn't been to school in at least a week and was missing his friends.

"I tried to wake Loki…he does not seem like a morning person," Frigga stated as she served herself some pancakes and lightly poured syrup over them. "Good morning Thor."

"Good morning mother, father," Thor greeted happily as he also served himself some pancakes. "Do you think some friends can come over today after school?"

"Sure, I don't see why not," Anthony told his son with a small nod of the head. The family continued to eat and talk for five minutes until Loki walked down, his black hair that reached his ears like he normally styled it and all sleepiness from his face gone.

"Good morning Loki," Frigga greeted while Thor stuffed his face with pancakes. "Go ahead and serve yourself some breakfast."

"Mkay," was his reply as he walked over towards the pancakes and quickly served himself some. He would've took the plate they were on and threw it on the floor but he was still tired. Quietly he took two pancakes, spread some butter on them and then poured the syrup before sitting down in the corner of the breakfast nook and began eating small bites.

"The bus will arrive soon Thor, Loki would you like me to drive you?" Frigga asked as she briskly walked over to the sink and started to wash her dishes. For rich people, they did a lot of things themselves, like the dishes, walking to school, shopping for groceries, and setting up for parties themselves. (They hired a maid to clean the house.)

"Whatever," Loki shrugged and continued to eat, cutting small bites with the fork.

"Alright, you'll walk with Thor then," Frigga smiled happily. "That way he can show you around school and be there with you."

Loki rolled his eyes and sighed before getting up and throwing away the rest of the pancakes with the plate and fork.

"Whatever," he told her before walking out of the room and up the stairs, deciding he'd go through the things in his new backpack and see if everything was prepared. A couple minutes later Frigga called him down. Quickly while grabbing his backpack and black hoodie he walked down the stiars, a bored expression over his face.

"Remember Loki, you're starting a new therapist today and your session is at four thirty," Frigga reminded him, the teen rolling his eyes. Maybe he'd just make this next therapist cry like last time. "Have fun at school!"

"Like that would ever happen," Loki muttered under his breath as both he and Thor walked from the front door and down the street towards the bus stop, four other people waiting there.

"Sif!" Thor called as he quickened his pace, a broad smile on his face.

"Hey Thor," a pretty girl with black long beautiful hair smiled. "Who's this?"

"This is Loki, we're fostering him," Thor stated as Loki crossed his arms and glared at the girl.

"I hate people," Loki told her as he leaned up against the nearby wall and decided to ignore everyone.

"Happy fellow isn't he?" A dashingly handsome boy with blonde hair like Thor's only a little lighter stated quietly as Sif narrowed her eyes.

"Cut him some slack Fandral, something bad probably happened to him. He's just hurt," Sif stated in a whisper, Loki's glare hardening.

"I'm not hurt, I just truly hate people and would not hesitate to kill you all, now shut up."

"He's kind of like Hogan," Sif whispered, earning another glare from Loki and from a different boy, shorter than Loki but obviously stronger. He had black hair and a black backpack slung over his shoulder.

"I don't appreciate that," the boy stated quietly.

"How have you been?" Thor asked changing the subject.

"Okay I guess, Tony wouldn't stop pestering us with questions about…you know, because we're neighbors and all. I've told him at least twenty times I didn't know anything," Sif explained with a slightly flirtatious smile on her face as she looked happily at Thor. Loki thought it was pathetic. Finally the bus arrived and they all climbed aboard. And one disgustingly loud bus trip later they'd arrived at school.

"See you at lunch!" Thor called to his neighbors as they parted their separate ways and headed into the school. After getting Loki his schedule the two walked down the hall towards the lockers.

"Thor!" A teen with black hair and a glowing chest called as he ran forward. Loki knew who this kid was. This, was Tony Stark, son of the famous billionaire. About a year ago he'd been kidnapped and a bomb exploded, some shrapnel going into his bloodstream or something. Somehow he'd managed to save his own life by putting a glowing thingy in his chest. Loki didn't know his story very well since it'd been on the news and he'd briefly watched it. The son of the billionaire quickly walked up to the two, a smile on his face.

"Where the heck have you been? You've been gone from school for like a week, and I know it's probably because of the entire foster kid thing. By the way how is that going?" Tony asked quickly, a small smirk on his face. Loki narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, glaring at Tony.

"Tony, this is Loki. We're fostering him," Thor stated, grimacing slightly at the way Tony was behaving, though it was nothing new.

"Oh, hey Loki! I'm Tony Stark, you've probably heard of me," Tony stated arrogantly while leaning against the lockers.

"Unfortunately I have heard about you," Loki told him, the glare still in place. Tony pretended he didn't hear that and started a conversation with Thor.

"So, once you can you need to tell me about how the foster thing is going," Tony stated, Thor grimacing once again.

"_I'm right here_," Loki thought as he continued to scowl angrily at Tony. Loki decided he didn't care for the other teen. Not at all.

"Oh Lokes, can I call you Lokes? How do you like Thor's home? Do you think you'll be staying there and be adopted?" Tony asked casually, Loki's mouth parting slightly in disbelief.

"That is none of your business freak," this was of course the edited version. Loki quickly stormed away to find his locker which was unfortunately only about ten feet away.

"Could you not be so blunt?" Thor asked as he stared after Loki. "He's in a bad spot right now and probably already hates you. And do not feel bad, he hates everyone."

"Oh I'm sorry, am I hurting his feelings?" He asked sarcastically. Tony didn't fully understand what Foster kids go through so he wasn't nice to them. In fact he was normal like he would normally do, bringing up conversation about their parents, past life before foster care and what made them come in. Needless to say, he wasn't a very…nice person at times.

"No, some things are just not appropriate to talk about with him," Thor explained as Clint came up.

"Hey Thor," Clint stated while glancing around slightly. "Is the um…foster person here?"

"Yes, Loki is over there…he's met Tony," Thor explained as Clint nodded his head in understanding.

"Ah. I guess he probably walked away?"

"Yes," Thor nodded his head. "Oh, you are all invited to come over to my house after school. We can have another meeting with The Avengers and fill me up on everything."

"There's not much going on with the bulling in the school, but we'll fill you in," Tony assured him with a smile. "But yeah, I'll be there. And I'll get Bruce to come by too."

"Great!" Thor exclaimed happily as the school bell rang. "I have to show Loki to his class, I'll see you all at lunch!"

His friends waved goodbye as he quickly walked towards Loki and showed him to his first class, Science.

"Good morning Professor Selvig," Thor greeted as he walked into class, Loki following behind him slightly.

"Good morning Thor, I'm guessing this is Loki?" Professor Erik Selvig asked his greying hair flying in different directions.

"That would be correct," Thor smiled as he stepped out of the way so Loki was more in view.

"Well, Loki you can take your place right next to Miss Foster over there," Professor Selvig smiled at him before calling on 'Miss Foster' making her raise her hand so Loki would know where she was. "Just go ahead and sit down. We'll start class in a couple minutes. Thor you should go to your class now."

"Very well, Loki will you be alright?" Thor asked as Loki rolled his eyes.

"Yes Thor, I'm not a child. I've been in a high school before," he sarcastically replied as he walked over to the girl he was assigned to sit next to and sat down, storing his bag under his desk.

"Hi," the girl with brown hair and slightly big lips smiled. "I'm Darcy Foster. What's your name?"

"Loki. I do not wish to socialize with you now or any other time," he informed her before taking out his book, notes and pen. His grades were the only thing he felt like he could control in his life, so naturally he made them the best that he could. He was a straight A student.

"You're in the foster care system right? Well, I was too for five years until just a couple months ago I got adopted," she explained, babbling slightly.

"How comforting," Loki sarcastically stated as he doodled slightly on some extra paper. "I'm ignoring you now. Bye."

Darcy narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked at him.

"You need a friend, don't you," she stated, Loki sighing irritably.

"I assure you, I like being alone," he told her with a glare. "Now shut. Up."

Thankfully Professor Selvig took that moment to make the class silent and start the lesson. Little did Loki know, Darcy wouldn't let him alone that easily.

**A/N: I'm not really happy with this chapter for some reason. I don't think I can make it any better though so yeah. :P There will be more Darcy and Jane might be in the next chapter. :) I hoped you liked it! Loki, would ya like to do the disclaimer?**

**Loki: I hate you with a strong, fiery passion. **

**Darcy: And you didn't even make me say anything funny!**

**Sif: Plus I do not 'flirt' with Thor, he has a women.**

**Volstagg: I didn't say a single thing! Not even anything about food!**

**Nick Fury: WHERE THE HECK AM I IN THIS THING!?**

**Me: Don't worry! You'll all get your chance! Loki…what are you doing? Stop! What are you doing! PUT THE CEPTAR DOWN! DON'T LEAD MY CHARACTERS INTO WAR!**

**Everyone: You don't own us though…**

**Me: …aw, now I'm sad.**

**Anywho review!**


	7. Stark is crazy!

**Chapter-**

**A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing everyone! Here is the next chapter! I am not actually public schooled so please tell me if I've got something off or wrong about it. :)**

Loki left class as fast as possible and headed towards his locker. The class was interesting, he could say that. He'd also been able to ignore that Darcy girl. She'd tried to pass him a note or two but he'd simply crumpled them up, without looking at them and stuffed them in his backpack. While taking out his schedule he glanced down at his classes. Math would be next. There was no particular reason he was avoiding Darcy. She just reminded him of Amora. The way she decided he needed a friend and he didn't like that. It made him feel…_emotions._ He wasn't too found of such things. Such emotions like pain, loss, regret and sorrow. He'd managed to stuff them all down, but he didn't know how long he could. She was just…so much like her. It was horrid for Loki. Finally he reached his locker and entered the code, opening the metal door.

"Are you Loki?" A voice suddenly asked from behind him, causing him to jump slightly. Quickly he turned around to see a girl with fiery red hair and slightly pale skin. Tony Stark and another boy with blonde hair were standing behind her.

"Who wants to know?" Loki shot back, playing the 'you didn't startle me' card.

"Tony has something to say to you," she informed him while dragging Tony towards Loki.

"Listen dude, sorry about the personal questions I asked earlier," Tony shrugged, glaring slightly at the girl. Tony didn't really truly mean the apology, he didn't even think he did anything wrong. But he knew how these things were supposed to go so why not play along.

"I have heard your apology and have decided to reject it," Loki informed him before putting back his science book, grabbing his Math book and shutting the locker.

"You're not going to forgive me?" Tony asked while raising an eyebrow.

"At this moment?" Loki questioned while turning irritably towards Tony.

"Yeah."

"Then no," was Loki's reply. Quickly the raven haired teen tried to walk away but Tony grabbed him by the arm. A memory flashed through Loki's mind of his father, grabbing his arm and pulling him back towards a beating.

"What the heck! Why not?" Tony asked angrily, Loki hissing and tearing his arm out of Tony's grasp before pushing the arrogant boy away.

"You've done your part Tony, you can't make someone forgive you," Natasha told him as Loki made his getaway as fast as possible.

"Now he needs to apologize," Tony muttered while crossing his arms.

"Maybe something happened to him in his past and he just doesn't forgive anyone anymore," Clint suggested with a small shrug.

"Yeah, he just needs time and love," Natasha stated quietly. She knew how these things worked and even though most of the foster kids didn't want to admit it, it was true.

"You act like he needs a _hug_," Tony snorted while rolling his eyes slightly as they headed off to class.

"He probably does…from the right person," Clint stated as he and Natasha entered their class. "See you at lunch Tony!"

"Laters," Tony stated as he began to walk to his class, an idea forming in his head. "A hug huh? That could be arranged."

***Break line!***

School sucked. Loki had already come to that conclusion five times that day. School sucked for multiple reasons. The main reason was people in general. He hated people. Especially Tony Stark and football players, but mostly Tony Stark. The rich kid was arrogant, cocky and way overconfident. He'd tried talking to Loki multiple times, but the raven haired boy simply turned in the other direction and ran. He'd gotten lost once, but was on the right track in no time. Another reason school sucked was because of Darcy Foster. Loki sighed when yet another note fell on his desk. Math class was boring to say the least, the teacher fell asleep in the first five minutes of hearing himself talk so the class did pretty much whatever they wanted. Darcy was choosing to pass notes. With an irritated frown Loki brushed the twenty notes off his desk and into his backpack, glaring intently at the girl who smiled innocently. The scowl still over his face he took a small piece of paper and began to write.

_Stop passing notes, I hate you and do not wish to be your friend_

He turned to her and chucked it at her face as hard as he could. He was hoping to maybe poke her eye out, though that'd be hard since she was wearing glasses. But the best next option was to get it stuck on her lips, or maybe give her a paper cut on her nose. What actually happened shocked them and the people around them. The piece of paper flew gracefully in the air before coming down and landing directly down her shirt. Loki's mouth shot open and his eyes widened as a small gasp filled the room.

"Dude, were you aiming for that?" Someone asked with a snicker as Loki quickly went back to his drawing.

"Of course not," he hissed at the kid, sending everyone a death glare. A small snort filled the room and Loki stole a glance at Darcy. Her shoulders were shaking violently as she suppressed giggles and tried to remain upright in her seat. Finally, after a couple minutes she composed herself before suddenly standing on her desk and wiggling her shirt.

"Where is it?" She asked while shaking it.

"What are you doing?" Loki hissed as everyone stared at them, a light blush coming over the teens face. "Get down!"

"Oh, there it is!" She smiled brightly as the piece of paper fell from her shirt. Quickly she got off the desk, bent down and picked it up before reading it and sending him another note. Loki did not trust his aim so he decided he'd continue to ignore her. As Darcy was leaning over to talk to him the bell rang and Loki could not think of a time where he was more grateful for it. As fast as he could, he grabbed his things and raced from the class room. Now it was lunch.

***Break line!***

Thor walked through the halls, smiling and laughing along with his friends.

"I cannot wait to see Loki and ask how his day has been going," Thor mentioned thoughtfully as he, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff walked towards the café. They were a little late for lunch since they stayed behind to help the teacher with something. It was at that moment that shouts of anger echoed through the school halls, coming from the cafeteria. With a single glance, the four took off running. Banging through the doors, they entered the café, a strange sight before them. Standing in the middle of the room was Loki, shouting and cursing as he threw punched at Tony Stark who, for some reason was hugging Loki, head pressed against his chest.

"Just accept it!" Stark shouted as Loki backed up, throwing his fists down on the Billionaires back.

"You're a freak! Let go!" Was Loki's reply, swearing editing out of course.

"You need a hug!" Stark insisted. It was at that moment that Loki found a weapon. With a war cry he picked up a nearby food tray and slammed it over the arrogant boy's head, a yelp of pain echoing around the hall. However, the arrogant boy was also stubborn and didn't let go.

"_You!_ Let go of me right now or I'll kill you in your sleep!" Loki shouted (swearing once again edited out) as he continued to slam it down over his head. A loud crack made everyone in the café gasp, Loki momentarily halting his attacks. In his hands was two halves of the food tray. With a growl he threw them aside and continued to punch and occasionally kick. "Let me go you freak!"

"No! You are hurt and in need of comforting!" Tony shouted, Loki's face going a bright red.

"Let go!" He insisted as he continued to back up.

"No! You need looooove!" Tony shouted loudly his arms tightened around his waist, a couple people snickering. Thor stood there, eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly.

"What the heck is Tony doing?" Natasha asked, a look of disbelief over her face. Slowly Clint face palmed.

"Giving him a hug," he stated and Natasha groaned.

"That idiot."

"I swear I will end you!" Loki hissed as he grabbed a fork and raised it high over his head before slamming it down on the billionaires upper shoulder.

"Ow! Ow! Okay, okay!" Tony let go and backed up, rubbing his shoulder and wincing in pain. "Dude I think you drew blood!"

"Oh, believe me Stark," Loki hissed, still holding the fork threateningly. "I will do far worse!"

With that, he grabbed his backpack and rushed out of the room, face redder than a tomato.

"You are an idiot," Natasha told him as everyone went back to doing what they had previously been doing.

"What?"

**A/n: I know, I know. Short chapter and I haven't updated in a while but I didn't' have any idea's and had writers block. I hoped you liked it and I know, I know not a lot of Darcy :/ sorry! Anywho Loki, want to do the disclaimer?**

**Loki: You should have made me kill the puny man of Iron. **

**Tony: Hey! I am not puny! You are!**

**Loki: Please foolish mortal, you hide behind your armor like a child. A scared little brat who simply wants attention!**

**Guys! Guys! Please, you're both awesome. Can you say the disclaimer now?**

**Loki:…I shall not!**

**Dobby the house elf(Harry Potter): Master Alli does not own any of us. We are FREEEE!**


	8. The therapy session

**Chapter**

**A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing everyone and I am super sorry for not updating in a while! I've just not had any ideas or anything :P Not a great excuse, I know. I'm sorry. Anyway, here we go! I hope you enjoy. Again a reminder that not all the details on the foster system here will be correct. And a big shout out to Toph Hitsugaya, Highflyer123 and Pallyndrome for reviewing!**

Loki glared intently up at the school bell, wishing, begging for it to ring. It was the last class of the day and Loki was exhausted. All he wanted to do was to go to the Odinson's house and sleep.

"Psst! Loki," Tony Stark whispered from behind him, a scowl coming across the fifteen year olds face. "Loki! Looooki! Loki-loki-loki-loki!"

"Shut up Stark," Loki hissed and continued to stare up at the school bell. Then finally it rang. Loki was up and out of the class room in less than fifteen seconds, Tony Stark trying to run after him.

"Wait up!" Stark shouted as Loki left the billionaire behind in the dust. If Loki was good at anything, it was running. He ran faster than he normally would of because it was Stark who was chasing him. "Please Loki! I wanna talk to you!"

The raven haired teen ignored him as he burst skidded slightly around the corner and dodged under and sometimes over the other students.

"Hey!" Darcy shouted as he pushed her aside on purpose, making her papers and books fly everywhere. Maybe if Stark new her he'd help but that was unlikely.

"Loki—" Thor began to say as he saw his foster brother rapidly approaching. However, he was cut off as Loki zoomed past him, hissing that Stark was a crazy psychopath in less than kind words.

"What did you do this time?" Natasha asked harshly as Tony came to a stop next to them, breathing heavily and leaning up against the locker doors.

"He's fast," Tony commented, ignoring Natasha for that moment.

"Why he was going so fast is another question Tony," Clint stated while crossing his arms as Steve and Bruce walked up.

"Maybe he's just avoiding me because he thinks I'll graciously give him another healing hug," Tony retorted as the group headed towards the front of the school.

"I'd run too if that were the case," Natasha whispered to Clint, the boy smiling widely.

"I…must go see if Loki is alright," Thor stated and raced out of the school doors, looking around quickly for the boy. Finally he spotted him sitting in the back of Frigga's car grumpily.

"How was school?" Frigga asked Loki who glared out the window.

"I hate you," Loki replied, Frigga sighing slightly. Those were Loki's three favorite words.

"Why do you hate me Loki?" She asked as she turned to look at him.

"Because you ask questions that are better left not answered," Loki muttered while shifting to look out towards the window again. "Conversation over. Good bye."

He'd also taken a liking to doing this too. Whenever he was done talking with someone he'd shut them out. Frigga couldn't say it was simply hard…no, him staying in their home for the past week had been terribly harsh. But they weren't ready to give him back. Not by a long shot.

"Hello Mother, Loki," Thor greeted as he came to the open window bye the passenger's side of the car. "I'll walk home today."

"Oh, alright. Have fun," Frigga smiled and drove away while waving goodbye. "Are you ready to meet the new therapist Loki?"

His eyes momentarily widened, having completely forgotten about it, before he glared harshly at her. He didn't reply.

***Break line!***

Loki slumped down in the plastic chair next to Frigga in the waiting room. Apparently, the therapist was 'getting the room ready.' He hated the waiting room too. It reminded him way too much of a Doctor's office for his liking, plus it smelled weird.

"Would you like to go in there alone?" Frigga asked quietly as Loki turned to glare at her with his arms crossed.

"Sure," he muttered as he turned away. He really hated therapists in general. They made him feel weak, helpless and hurt…plus they always asked questions about Clom who still hadn't lost his rights to take Loki back yet. He hadn't seen his father in six months and they did have him in prison for drugs but they couldn't really find anything on the child abuse except for the hard punch he'd received in the police station that long while ago.

"Loki Laufey?" A short woman entered the waiting room, staring down at her clip board and saying his name like he'd just be sentenced to death. It was a little unnerving. Slowly Loki stood up and trudged towards the women, keeping his eyes towards the floor. She raised her eyebrow slightly as she looked at the tall skinny teen. "Follow me."

"I'll be waiting out here Loki," Frigga called to him as the woman led him away, the door seeming to slam shut behind them. The walls were white along with the ceiling. He hated white.

"Enter here, your _therapist_ will be in shortly," the woman informed him in a bored tone as she opened a door to their left. It was at that moment Loki decided he hated the woman. He did not like the way she talked. Cautiously he walked into the room. It was nice he guessed. There were two comfortable chairs facing each other with a dark cherry wood coffee table in between. Loki glanced back at the short woman as she slammed the door shut behind him. Slowly, he walked over to one of the chairs and inspected it. It looked quite comfortable, with squishy seating and an arm rest you could easily lay your head down on. The chair also seemed like you could sink right through it. Deciding to test that theory out later, Loki glanced around the room again, this time spotting a large cherry wood cabinet with pictures on it. Slowly he walked towards them, his head cocking to the side slightly.

"Good evening," A voice spoke quietly, Loki jumping comically in the air as he whirled around, a startled yelp escaping from his mouth. A woman with dark red hair that flowed down to her shoulders smirked slightly at him. "I'm Dr. Scarlet Romanoff."

"_Romanoff_?" Loki asked with wide eyes as he stared at her. "As in…_Joe_ Romanoff?"

"Yes, he's my husband. Come and have a seat," she motioned for him to sit down in one of the chairs while she walked over to the other one and placed down a recording device. Loki had seen them before; they were used to record the voices in the entire session so the Therapist would be able to go over everything again. The usually didn't work on him since he stayed silent most of the time. Cautiously he took a seat, sinking lower in the chair. It was very, very comfortable. The other chairs he used to have to sit in were plastic or they'd make him lay down on one of those drama couch things. Loki decided this was a nice chair. But that was the only thing good about this session. All Loki really needed was information and he couldn't get it. They'd try and pry the things he knew about Clom from his brain but he'd never tell. Ever.

"So Loki…" Dr. Romanoff began, as she crossed her legs and leaned back in the chair slightly. Loki was positive she'd start asking about his father, or maybe expect him to just jump into his tragic life story. But he was wrong. "What's your favorite color?"

Loki stared at her, a slightly confused look over his face.

"Excuse me?" He asked while glancing around slightly, wondering if this was a sick prank. It wouldn't make sense if it was a sick prank, but still there was a chance it was…or it could be a test set up by Clom. He wasn't supposed to have a favorite color after all, it was childish. Clom had said so.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked again, waiting for an answer.

"Why do you want to know?" Loki glared at her suspiciously. This was weird. Totally super weird.

"Because it'll help me to get to know you better."

Loki continued to glare at her slightly, suspicion still clear on his face.

"I don't have one," he replied while looking her dead in the eye. That was the trick to lying. Don't look guilty. He was the prince of lies and could fool almost everybody.

"Please don't feel like you need to lie," she stated, the glare coming back onto his face.

"I wasn't lying."

"Yes you were," Dr. Romanoff sighed slightly as she looked at Loki. "You were lying because you're scared."

"I'm not scared!" He hissed, hands tightening ever so slightly around his arms. He was scared, well, slightly taken back was the term he'd use, because she'd spotted his lie so easily. How she did that, he'd probably never know.

"Then why did you take that comment so defensively?" She asked, Loki staring at her with anger and death in his eyes. This woman had to go down, and soon he'd make her a crying, sobbing mess like the last one. "So tell me Loki, what's your favorite color? And I assure you, this isn't a trick."

He hated her. That was that, he absolutely hated this new therapist. She'd somehow known he thought it was a trick and could, so far, tell when he was lying. He then decided to use his normal tactic and ignore her.

"Ignoring me won't work Loki."

He stared at her with an emotionless face.

"Fine," Dr. Romanoff stated as she suddenly got up, grabbed a notepad and pen before handing them to him. He glared at her suspiciously as she grabbed some glasses without the lens and placed them in his hands. "It's an unspoken rule that all therapists need to wear glasses."

He let out a sarcastic bark of laugh.

"You weren't wearing glasses," he stated as he cautiously placed them on his face.

"I graduated," she shrugged as she sat back down in her own chair. "Ask me any question and I will answer."

Loki narrowed his eyes slightly as he glanced at the pen and paper in his hand.

"Any question?" He asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Any question," she confirmed and a smirk found it's way into his face.

"What is your deepest darkest secret?" He asked as he crossed his legs and clicked the pen open.

"Well, it all happened when I was in High school," she began, getting a far off look in her eyes. "I almost killed a girl."

"Really? And why did you feel the need to harm this girl in such a way?" Loki wrote down what she said. He'd ask a couple of questions first, harmless questions like the one he just asked before getting to the things he needed. Like what his father was doing.

"She was dating Joe, my current husband, though we weren't in a romantic relationship at the time," Scarlet explained as she lay back on the chair.

"And how did that make you feel?"

***Break line!***

Loki had probably been asking questions for the past half hour. He had five pages filled with prank ideas and how to get away with it, two pages on how to avoid the law, one page of her dark secrets and ten pages on Joe Romanoff's dark secrets. Things were looking pretty good.

"Interesting," Loki nodded his head as he continued to write. "Do you have any information on my father?"

He asked casually, like he'd been asking the last questions though Scarlet noticed his body tensed slightly.

"I do," she answered like it was just another question, though they both knew it wasn't.

"And what do you know about him?"

"He's going on trial soon, to see if his parental rights will be terminated or not," she stated as she got more comfortable.

"Is he trying to get custody of me again?" Loki asked as he got a new page and started to write once again.

"Yes, he says he loves you very much," Loki had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"Do you think he has a chance?"

"Everyone has a chance; the judges think you want to go back to him though since you don't stay in a home for more than two months," she replied, Loki letting the small smirk from his face fall slightly.

"Really?" He asked dreading the answer.

"Yes."

***Break line!***

The same short woman led Loki out of the room and back into the waiting room where Frigga was waiting.

"How was the session?" She asked as she stood up and the two walked out of the building.

"Fine," he shrugged his shoulders, and placed his hands in his pockets which were filled with neatly folded pieces of paper, all of them filled to the brim with information. This therapist was better than any of the other ones, and he hadn't even let any information about himself out!

***Break line!***

Scarlet played back the recording, writing down her own notes and muttering slightly to herself.

"Why did you let him interrogate you?" Kathy, her short assistant asked as she entered the room.

"By letting him ask his own questions I can decide what therapy he needs most. His very first question was my darkest secret right? I can tell that he has experience with black mail and is the only way he knows how to get what he wants," Scarlet stated as she continued to write. "Eventually his playful side comes out but then gets right back to asking about Joe. That tells me he doesn't care for my husband. He also asked how to get around the law and about his father…he doesn't want to go back to him that much is certain. He just doesn't want to get attached because he's scared too though he won't admit that...This will be definitely be a challenged…and you know how I like challenges."

***Break line!***

Thor glanced out his window as his mother's car pulled up.

"Oh, they're home!" Thor exclaimed happily to his friends.

"Where were they again?" Tony asked, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"I think it was an appointment of sorts, maybe doctor or something," Thor stated thoughtfully as he heard the front door open.

"Thor, we're home!" Frigga called up the stairs as Loki instantly went over to the couch and flopped on it. He heard Thor, among other people boom down the stairs and glanced up with slight interest as Thor came down, his friends closely following.

"Hey there Lokes," Tony greeted, a scowl across the teens face.

"I'll get some snacks for you all," Frigga stated and left the room, seemingly unaware of the distaste on Loki's face.

"Loki, these are the rest of my friends. I believe you already know Tony Stark," Thor began to introduce them. "This is Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff."

"Romanoff?" Loki asked, face clearly showing shock.

"Yes, my mother's a psychiatrist and my fathers a detective, have you met them?" She asked while inclining her head slightly.

"I've met your father," Loki's face darkened as he got up, grabbed his back pack and started to head towards the stairs.

"Aw, what's wrong Loki?" Tony asked, the raven haired teen stopping slightly to turn and look at him with a glare. "Does someone need a hug?"

"Do not underestimate me Stark, I can and will kill you without getting caught," Loki stated coldly, never breaking eye contact with the billionaire before storming up the stairs and slamming the door shut.

"He was lying…right?" Tony asked his friends who shrugged in response.

Loki fell on his bed after locking his bedroom door. He was exhausted and really just wanted to sleep. But a constant thought wouldn't leave his mind…Clom was trying to get him back in his home. Loki knew his father didn't love him so why?

**A/N: Whatcha think? I think I did a slightly okay job of Scarlet the Therapist. Please let me know what you thought in the reviews! And yes, Tony is slightly a bad guy in this but don't worry he gets better and becomes Loki's friend! :) Disclaimer? **

**Loki: AGAIN! WHY THE HURT PUPPY LOOK?! I AM NOT HURT!**

**Me: In this fanfiction you are! :) Plus the fangirls like it. **

**Loki: They are horrid, evil creatures that come from the very deepest pits of Jotunheim. **

**Me: Just say the disclaimer Drama queen. **

**Loki: Never!**

**Darcy: Oh! Oh! Me! Me! I'll do it! I'll do it! Allison totally doesn't own us!**

**Anywho review!**


	9. Let the war begin

**Chapter **

**A/N: Alright! So I deleted this chapter, changed the ending and then uploaded it again because it's changed! :) WARNING! I changed Loki's age to 14 instead of 15. Enjoy!**

_Another slap, more pain. He hurt all over and with every punch he tried not to cringe. He had to take it like a man. He couldn't have a childhood. He wasn't normal. He was the son of a monster. He himself was a monster. Another punch, more pain. No one would love him; he was destined to be king of drugs. He could never run from it, not ever. Eventually Clom would find him. Clom had resources. Loki knew it was pointless to try and run from him. Somehow, always he'd end up back there. He couldn't go to Amora…Dragging her into this would be a death sentence for himself and his only friend. Another kick, more pain. Clom hisses in his ear. _

_"You are unworthy! You are a monster! You are a disgrace! You are not worthy to call yourself a Laufey!" _

_Another punch, more pain. He wants to beg to Clom, beg for forgiveness and say he'd never try to run away again. But that would show weakness and Clom hated weakness. One last kick, the pain still lingers. _

_"Go to your room," Clom hisses and as quickly as possible the fourteen year old Loki rushed into his room and shuts the door. _

_"Deep breathes Loki," he whispers to himself as he washes off the blood. "You got off easy." _

_"Did you now?" Clom asks as he opens the door, a baseball bat in hands. "Let's see what getting off hard is then." _

_Another hit, more pain._

***Break line!***

Loki shot up in his bed, hand covering his mouth as a scream tore from his lips. With a shaky breath he hugged his knees and shut his eyes, not letting the cursed wet liquid that showed weakness fall from them. He was no weakling.

"You're _not_ with Clom, you're _not_ with Clom," he repeated to himself, trying to calm down. That was when he heard footsteps. A swear word was hissed from his mouth as he lay back down and pretended to be asleep. He'd been loud, _way_ too loud. Moments later a soft knock was at the door and Frigga peeked her head inside.

"Loki?" She asked as she entered and turned the lights on. The raven haired teen moaned loudly as he placed the pillow over his head. If he wanted her to leave he'd have to act convincing.

"Don't wanna school," he slurred his words slightly from under his pillow. "S'too early."

Loki mentally swore at himself. He wasn't that convincing. He had pretended to wake up way too quickly, but thankfully she bought it.

"I'm sorry Loki, go back to sleep," Frigga whispered and turned the lights off, shutting the door behind her as she left. Slowly Loki removed his head from the pillow and glanced around the dark room. He was completely _alone_.

***Break line!* **

Loki hated mornings…in fact Loki hated a lot of things. But he hated mornings the most at the moment. He'd had another nightmare after the first one but it hadn't been 'wake up screaming' worthy. He was glade about that. He only had three more weeks until the month was over and he'd move homes once again. At least, he continued to tell himself that, what he didn't know was the Odinson family was convinced they could help him. With a grumpy sigh, Loki pulled himself out of bed and went through his morning routine. But then Loki remembered something. He'd have to see Stark and Darcy again. Maybe, he should do something to convince them he didn't like them…An evil smirk found its way into his face as he snuck out of his room and towards the supply closet. This would be fun. After he'd done what needed to be done Loki stuffed his new creations into his backpack and headed downstairs.

"Good morning Loki! The bus will be here soon," Thor greeted with a smile as he handed his dish to his mother.

"Sure," Loki muttered quietly as he grabbed some eggs and orange juice.

"How did you sleep Loki?" Frigga asked as Thor walked from the room, the only people left were Anthony, Frigga and himself.

"Good," Loki muttered quietly. The two adults shared a glance, Loki mentally shouting at himself for slipping up. He usually replied with a negative or neutral word, not a positive one. Stupid, stupid, stupd!

"Loki…it's okay to have nightmares," Frigga quietly told him, Loki turned to glare at her.

"I didn't have a nightmare," he nearly hissed as he stood up, grabbed his breakfast and threw it on the floor, the plate and glass shattering on contact. With that, he stepped over the pile of egg, glass and orange juice before bolting from the room.

"He'll get better…he has too," Anthony stated as he helped his wife clean up the mess. "He just has trust issues, the Social Worker told us that."

"I know…"

***Break line!***

Loki didn't know how he managed to find both Darcy's and Starks lockers _and_ how to get into them, but he did and now the pranks were set up. He'd raced into the school, trying to ditch Thor which proved harder than he thought, but he did and now he waited. Darcy had woken up late. She skidded in front of her locker as she ran a hand through her tangled hair, a single piece of toast in her mouth. Quickly she entered her locker number and…

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Darcy shrieked as spiders fell from her locker and into her hair, Loki cracking a grin. "AAAAAAH! AAAAH! AA—oh, they're plastic…"

Loki quickly walked up to her with a smirk. This would get her to stop talking and pestering him for sure!

"Don't talk to me again Miss Foster, or _worse_ will come," he hissed at her before turning around and walking away. He hadn't pranked someone in a long while and it'd felt good…maybe he should do it more often. Now for Stark

***Break line!***

Stark walked with Clint, talking arrogantly as Clint rolled his eyes for the tenth time that day. Loki actually felt mildly bad for the head of the archery club.

"So, please tell me you and Natasha are dating because she won't tell me a thing," Stark stated as he leaned up against his locker, Loki silently praying he'd open it. Clint flushed slightly as he glared at the billionaire.

"No, we're not. _We're just friends_," Clint stated with a slight scowl. "Honestly would you drop it? I don't like her."

"Yeah sure," Stark smirked arrogantly as he opened his locker and a millisecond later he let out a shrilled shriek. A plastic doll that looked somewhat like himself hung in the locker by his neck. A small mini note stabbed in his chest.

"You'll end up like me," was what it said. Quickly Loki walked up to them with a smirk.

"Don't ever hug me again," he hissed as he swiftly walked off, Clint holding back chuckles as Tony stared after the foster kid.

"He's got serious issues," Stark concluded and shut his locker, forgetting momentarily about his mini self still hanging by his neck.

***Break line!***

Loki, for the first time in a while was slightly happy. He'd managed to prank Stark (without getting caught) and Darcy (without getting caught.) Life at the moment was good; well…he wouldn't say it was good. He still had therapist session once a week, had to live with the Odinsons for another three weeks, figure out what he was going to do once he was out of the foster system, school, socializing, not having anyone he could trust to talk too (he wouldn't admit the last one was a problem), deal with the constant nightmares and try to break another one of the Odinsons plates. He was positive they were switching to paper after he'd broken about twenty of them. But considering his circumstances he was mildly happy and even had the small hint of a smile on his face. That all changed when Darcy walked into the room, smiling brightly with enthusiasm when she spotted Loki. This wouldn't turn out well. Quickly she skipped up to her desk, sloppily set her things down as she sat and turned to Loki, the smile still on her face.

"You like to play pranks too?" She asked quietly and excitedly, mischief clear in her eyes as Loki letting out a tortured groan of disappointment. Of course she had to like pranks!

"Were the spiders not enough to get you to stop talking to me?" He hissed angrily at her.

"I dunno, is the prank I placed for you going to get you to start talking?" She shot back smugly, Loki's eyes widening slightly.

"You didn't," he whispered as the teacher entered the class.

"I did. Good luck finding it," she smirked before turning to pay attention to the lesson. This was bad.

***Break line!***

Loki glared at his locker, debating on opening it or not. It could be Darcy just said she had a prank to make him paranoid all day or she actually managed to place a prank on him…or she was going too. With that last thought, Loki held onto his backpack just a little tighter.

"Loki?" Thor questioned as Clint raised an eyebrow. "Why are you glaring at your locker?"

"I hate it," Loki replied stiffly as he crossed his arms and continued to scowl at it. Maybe he could unlock super heat vision and just melt the door to access his books without pulling the prank that might be there.

"Why do you hate it?" Natasha asked as Tony glared slightly at the raven haired teen.

"Because I do, now go away."

"Hey Loki!" Darcy smirked as she practically bounced up to him, Loki letting out a rude groan of distaste as she appeared. "Find the prank yet?"

With a slight eye roll Loki turned to hear with a deadpan expression before walking away, deciding he didn't need his books.

***Break line!***

Loki didn't know how she had done it. He had been on guard the entire day. But somehow, Darcy had managed to prank him. He'd underestimated her. Severely underestimated her. With a new found fury(not the Principle) he stormed towards her locker where Natasha Romanoff, Pepper Potts and she stood chatting lightly.

"You!" Loki hissed at her as he stomped up, ignoring the raised eyebrow from Pepper. "How did you do it! How?!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Darcy asked innocently, a small smile on her face.

"How on earth did you get it in my backpack?" He glared down at her, hands clenched into fists at his side as Natasha face palmed, quietly explaining to Pepper about the prank. Darcy finally giggled lightly and leaned against the locker.

"It was easy, but I'm not telling you," she shrugged her shoulders slightly as she twirled her hair innocently.

"You are so getting it," Loki hissed as he stormed away.

"Let the prank war begin!" Darcy called after him. Loki wouldn't admit it…but he was excited. Very excited indeed.

**A/N: So how did you like the new ending!? :D I like it a lot better than the last one. Anywho, who wants to do the disclaimer? **

**Nick Fury: WHERE THE HECK AM I WOMAN?!**

**Me: I did kinda mention you…right?**

**Loki: No, you did not. **

**Nick Fury: *Glares terrifyingly***

**Me: You can't hurt me! You are fictional!**

**Loki: But are we? *Starts to walk creepily towards me along with everyone else as I scream my head off***

**Me: STOP!**

**Loki: You do not own us, you cannot tell us what to do!**

**Me: AAAAAH! *dies***

**Anywho review…and I just realize what a weird disclaimer that was…hmm…**


	10. Danger! Danger! Danger!

**A/N: WARNING! Please read! I changed the ending of the last chapter AND Loki's age was 15 but I'm changing it to 14! So, I know a lot of you are probably wanting some Loki angst where he gets hurt because I haven't done a lot of that in this story… :) Enjoy!**

_Fear_. That was the only thing Loki could comprehend at the moment. An absolutely blood chilling fear. The day started like he thought it would. He got up extra early, got pranking supplies to play on Darcy, drudged down the stairs, and ate breakfast (the Odinsons had mysteriously gotten rid of all their plates and cups, replacing them with paper and plastic.) That was when things started to take an unexpected turn.

"I'm going to a friend's house today so I'll just drive you and Thor to school," Frigga informed him as she threw away the plates and cups, a small smile on her face. "You'll be a little early though."

"Whatever," Loki replied. That would just give him more time to set and prepare for the pranks. They all filed into the car and in less than twenty minutes were standing on the school property, Thor waving goodbye enthusiastically.

"Hey Lokes!" An all too familiar voice called him as Stark walked up to the two, Clint and Natasha following. Loki narrowed his eyes at the arrogant teen as Thor stared to talk about nothing in particular. Loki still had a couple of minutes before he should go set the pranks up, and it didn't look like Darcy was here yet so he let his eyes wander around the school and across the street. That was when the fear came. There, sitting on a wall with black glasses and a small smirk on his face was one of Clom's second in command in the drug business. And he was looking right at Loki. The raven haired boys eyes widened and his lungs refused to work. Why was he here? How did he find Loki? Was he looking for him? Did Clom send him? How was he going to get out of this? He was going to follow Loki to his home, he knew that much. Or did the second in command plan to hurt some of the students? Was he here to hurt Thor's friends? Not that Loki cared about him or Thor, he didn't. But still it would be a slight shame to see them hurt. He had to do something.

"Loki," Natasha whispered to him casually, not bringing the attention of Thor or Tony to her as she spoke. "Who is that?"

Natasha knew things. She was raised by a detective and therapist. She was smart and picked up on things other people didn't. Loki didn't reply to her question.

"Loki," she whispered more forcefully this time. "Who. Is. That?"

"No one," Loki replied, looking away from the second in command and finally getting his breath back. He had to get into the school and inform someone about the second in command…just not the students. Natasha narrowed her eyes as Clint crossed his arms. Oh, so he'd noticed too…

"You were _obviously_ freaking out and we want to help you," Clint whispered, Tony and Thor still not noticing the three were having a conversation. They must have been talking about sports. This time Loki narrowed his eyes.

"It was no one," Loki repeated before he swiftly walked away, pushing Natasha slightly as he left. The moment he got into the school he ran as fast as he could to the vise principles office. The principle was scary and not as trustworthy to Loki.

"Vise Principle Coulson?" Loki questioned as he knocked on the door and opened it slightly. Phil Coulson sat behind his desk as he filed through some paper.

"Yes?" He asked glancing up briefly, taking note it was one of the foster children at their school. Shield High wanted to make the foster children feel comfortable with talking to their teachers, so they had all the staff memorize what they looked like and their names.

"Um…" Loki stalled slightly, glancing behind him as he swallowed. This was going to be hard.

"Why don't you come in?" Phil asked kindly and motioned for Loki to sit down in one of the chairs. Cautiously Loki did as he was implied to do. "Did you want to ask me something Loki?"

"There's…" Loki's voice stopped working slightly as he paused, swallowing once again. It wasn't like he was admitting he was _scared_ to someone, he was just informing the Vise Principle there could be a very dangerous man outside the school. "W-well… there's this-um, this man…outside the…school…He could be dangerous, you know to the other students…"

"And how do you think he could be dangerous?" Phil asked as he gave Loki a kind expression, almost like he understood him.

"Well, he um… kind of works for my father Clom the last I heard…I'm not scared of him or anything and he won't hurt me. I can take care of myself! But the other students might get worried if they see him, he has that sort of creepy look. Not that I think he's creepy, other people have voiced their opinions to me that they think he's creepy…not me," Loki finished quietly as he fidgeted slightly in his seat.

"Thank you Loki, would you mind telling me what he looks like?" Phil asked as he grabbed a paper and pen.

"Well, he's got slightly grey skin, dunno why he just does. He's wearing a long trench coat, dark black sunglasses and has brown hair with like, white in it…he's also really tall and strong," Loki glanced around the room. He didn't know why he was feeling this way. He wasn't admitting he was slight scared about seeing the second in command. He was not admitting his feelings, he wasn't doing anything that would be against Clom's rules so why did he feel vulnerable?

"Thank you Loki, would you like someone to escort you around the school for the rest of the day?" Phil asked as he dialed a number on his phone. Loki narrowed his eyes and glared at Phil.

"No, I said I'm not scared and can take care of myself, may I go now?"

"Please wait outside the office on one of the chairs, I'll be out there shortly," Phil replied, Loki giving him a displeased groan as he got up and stomped out of the office, sitting down with a small huff in one of the chairs. He would never be able to set the pranks up now. It was taking too long. With an angry sigh he placed a scowl on his face, crossed his arms and stuck his feet out, hoping to possibly trip anyone who came by.

***Break line!***

The second in command smiled to himself as he jumped off the wall and walked down the street, pulling out a silver cell phone as he glanced at the school. Loki had looked terrified, though he'd covered it up, he definitely wasn't as good as he was when he stayed with Clom. While speed dialing a secure line, he put the phone up to his ear.

"This is Clom," the voice on the other end replied. "What's the news?"

"Yeah, I found your son. He goes to Shield High," The second in command held back a laugh as he saw more and more kids filing in. They didn't know who Loki was; in fact, they probably thought he was just a small regular kid when he was so much more than that. "When he spotted me he had a slight panic attack before racing into the school. He knows you were considered a 'bad guy' to most everyone else now."

"I see…" Clom whispered. "Well, make sure you…remind him of the punishments he can receive if he makes connections."

The second in command smirked.

"It will be my pleasure."

***Break line!* **

He had been sitting in the chair for over ten minutes, not moving a single muscle. He just continued to glare at the wall while he thought.

"Loki?" Thor questioned as his little group of friends walked up to him. "What are you doing sitting outside the Vise Principles office?"

"He told me to sit here," Loki replied darkly, not taking his eyes off of the wall.

"Dude! School hasn't even started yet," Stark practically shouted. "What did you do?"

"Nothing of your concern," Loki hissed at him, the scowl still on his face. It was at that moment Phil exited the office, glancing briefly at Stark.

"Loki, would you like to come in my office again? I'm excusing you from your first class," he told him, Loki letting out a small groan as he stood up and trudging into the office. Phil shut the door behind them and motioned for him to sit down once again.

"Did I do something wrong?" Loki asked sarcastically as he crossed his arms and got the "I don't care" expression over his face.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I just wanted to know if you would like Mrs. Odinson to pick you up from school early to take you to their home," Phil informed him as he sat down behind the desk, crossing his legs and smiling slightly at Loki.

"No, I would like to stay here."

"Okay, you can go to class now then," Phil smiled and went back to his files. As Loki left the office, he glanced out a window to see a couple cop cars. They were searching for the second in command…but Loki knew they would never find him.

***Break line!* **

Darcy Foster frowned as she glanced at the empty seat next to her. She had planned to play her first prank on Loki and he didn't even have the decency to show up! The bell finally rang and she was out faster than you could say Tasers on sale. Darcy walked quickly to her locker before quickly opening it. She decided to open it quickly because she thought Loki wasn't here, therefore he couldn't play any pranks on her…how wrong she had been. Water squirted in her face and over her clothes, a small gasp coming from her mouth.

"The game is on," Loki whispered from behind her before walking away, leaving a very shocked Darcy. But this was great. He was here and this would be one of the best school days ever.

***Break line!* **

Loki was cautious. Very cautious. He had managed to get into a pranking war with one of the schools best pranksters. But that was alright, because he'd show them all Darcy was no match for him. At his old school, the one Amara attends, he was known as the god of pranks. He liked that title. No one could prank him without getting a prank at least five times worse than the one they pulled. He quickly walked up to Thor and quietly tapped him on the shoulder.

"My…lockers stuck," he whispered quietly as he glared at the floor.

"Very well Loki!" Thor beamed happily. Loki had finally asked for his help! Well, not technically, but it was still close to asking so it counted. "Show me the way!"

Loki showed him his locker, told him the combination and stepped back. Right as Thor opened it, Darcy raced comically around the corner, the words 'No!' coming from her mouth in almost slow motion. Snakes (granted, they were rubber) flew from the locker, the giant football player jumping at least five feet in the air as he scrambled away.

"Thank you Thor," Loki smirked as he grabbed his books, shut the locker and walked away, winking at Darcy who apologized over and over again to Thor. Today was turning out alright.

***Break line!***

Unfortunately, Loki had the next class with Darcy, who would undoubtedly prank him. He just hoped it wasn't something that would make him involuntarily shriek. Loki unpacked his things from his backpack, tucked the black backpack under his desk and waited for the teacher to arrive. Darcy rushed into the class, smirking slightly at Loki as she sat down in the desk next to his. The teacher entered and started to teach. The lesson went on normally until about half way through when Darcy raised her hand.

"Yes Darcy?" The teacher asked as she stopped teaching, the entire class turning to look at Darcy.

"Alright, well my friend Loki here as a question for you but is too shy to ask himself so I'm going to do it," Darcy smirked as Loki's eyes widened and a curse word entered his mind. "Is your daughter single?"

The entire class burst into laughter as Loki sunk down in his chair, hiding behind his notebook and turning a bright red.

"Sorry to interrupt your lesson for a prank," Darcy told the teacher as the laughter quieted. She quickly sat back down as the teacher rolled her eyes and went back to the lesson.

"I will kill you for that," Loki hissed at Darcy angrily, his face still a slight red color.

"Looking forward to it," Darcy replied smugly as she took notes. This was the most fun she'd had in a while.

***Break line!***

School was over. Loki had a little bit of fun, he'd admit that. Playing pranks on Darcy was entertaining. But now school was over and it was time to go home. Frigga wouldn't be able to pick them up from school today so he'd have to walk with Thor...maybe he'd just run ahead or stay behind a little so he wouldn't have to socialize with Tony Stark who had the same route to his house when walking home. Plus Thor's friends were coming over again to talk about unimportant things probably. Loki walked out of the school, pulled his jacket hoodie over his face and walked down the steps, glancing across the street. No one was there. That was a relief.

"Come Loki, we have to walk home," Thor told him brightly as he started to walk down the street, Natasha, Steve, Clint, Bruce and Tony following while chatting.

"I forgot something inside," Loki lied as he took a couple steps back. "Don't wait for me, I know the way back."

He quickly rushed into the school again and peeked out of a window. Thor and his friends walking down the street. He just had to wait five minutes before he would be able to walk home alone.

"Loki?" Phil Coulson asked as he appeared from a doorway, raising an eyebrow slightly. "Shouldn't you be heading home?"

"I will, I'm just avoiding Tony Stark," Loki explained quietly, Phil nodding his head in understanding. He'd happened to walk into the café when Stark tried to give him a hug.

"Right, well try to be careful," Phil told him as he left towards the parking lot. Loki glanced at a clock and deciding he'd waited long enough, he walked out of the school slowly and headed towards home…that is, he was heading towards home until he glanced once more across the street. The second in command was on the wall again, this time two of his mindless thugs were next to him. All three of them were smirking. This was bad. Really bad. Making up his mind, Loki suddenly started to run, turning left towards the park instead of right.

"He's running, let's go," The second in command commanded the thugs as they hopped into the car and followed, the tires screeching slightly. Loki ran. He ran as fast and as hard as he could, passing the small park in under five minutes. He turned the corner and came to a dead end. He cursed to himself quietly, turned around and there, the silver car parked. Three of the men got out, Loki backing up slightly as he narrowed his eyes.

"Hello Loki…remember me?" The second in command asked casually as he walked forward at a slow pace.

"Of course," Loki replied smoothly. He remembered the second in command alright…he used to babysit Loki when he was young after all.

"Do you remember my name?" The second in command asked with a smirk as Loki pressed himself up against the wall.

_"Thanos." _


	11. Tasers hurt

**Chapter-**

**A/N: Haha! Last chapter was a cliff hanger! :) Something I don't normally do! I changed Loki's age to a year younger because that gives me more time to get him to like, bond with everyone. It was either that or make it totally unrealistic with time so like, 14 months went by but he still hadn't aged or anything. So please let me know in the comments what you would like better, unrealistic time, or Loki being a year younger? Anyway, I know this is short and I'm sorry but the ending is perfect I think. Enjoy!**

Loki's eyes narrowed as he glared at the men. Thanos was deadly, dangerous and insane. Three things that did not go well together at all.

"What do you want?" Loki hissed as he crossed his arms and scowled at them.

"We have a message from your father," Thanos chuckled darkly as one of the thugs punched one hand into the other, an evil snarl on his face.

"What kind of message?" Loki inwardly smirked. The thugs would be easy to deal with, the only problem would be Thanos.

"The painful kind," Thanos smirked as he leaned against the wall casually. "Sick em' boys!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Loki held up his hands, the thugs hesitated slightly. "By 'the painful kind' you mean you're going to beat me up correct? And I'm assuming it's a direct order from my father since you told me it was a message from him. If I'm on the right track, which I'm positive I am, how much has Clom told you to beat me to? Did he say a couple of punches or to a bloody pulp?"

Thanos sighed irritably as one of the thugs scrunched his face up in confusion. Of course, Clom didn't specify how much he wanted Loki beat up so Thanos hadn't told the thugs who, contrary to popular belief, weren't stupid and followed commands without a brain. They actually thought on their own!

"Does it matter?" The other thug asked, blinking slightly as he tilted his head slightly.

"Of course it matters you idiot!" Loki suddenly shouted, startling the thugs. Thanos simply rolled his eyes. "What if you beat me up more than Clom wants me to be beat up? Do you actually know what his intentions are? What if you don't beat me up enough? Are you seriously going to trust Thanos with your lives?"

"H-How are we trustin' him with our lives?" The thug (we're going to call this one Bob to stop any confusion) Bob asked, his face still scrunched up.

"He will be the one to tell you when to stop punching and kicking me right? What if he says to stop too soon and then Clom gets angry so he comes after you? I lived with the guy almost my entire life; I know what he's like. He will not hesitate to have you murdered in the most painful way possible," Loki crossed his arms once again and leaned casually against the wall. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he was already planning your deaths…it's a shame really, I mean…think about your wives at home, who stay up half the night wondering and hoping you come home _Alive_ because they _love. You_."

"H-her name is Brittany," The other thug (This one will be Alvin!) Alvin whimpered slightly, Thanos smacking the back of his head.

"You idiot! Don't you see he's just messing with you?" He snarled angrily as Bob's bottom lip quivered slightly.

"Y-you really think my sweetie pie is worried about me?" Bob cocked his head to the side slightly, his eyes pleading Loki to answer him.

"Of course she's worried about you, I mean you're probably a great guy," Loki shrugged his shoulders, a small almost caring smile on his face. "And what would they think of you if they knew you were about to beat me up to a bloody pulp? Me, a young, innocent _boy_ who isn't even a man yet. A _child_ who hasn't even learned to drive and probably never will because you beat him up and damaged him so severely he could never walk again!"

"Enough!" Thanos snapped angrily as he smacked Bob on the head. "Your wives love ya for what you do. Now go teach that boy a lesson!"

"B-but how much do we beat him up Thanos?" Alvin turned to face the second in command along with Bob, both of them glaring at the man.

"Yeah! What if we take it too far and the big man decides to off us?" Bob crossed his arms and held up his head defiantly. "We have lovin' wives to think about!"

"Would both of you get a grip? I'll decide when enough is enough," Thanos snarled, barely paying any attention to Loki who was now inching away.

"But did the boss man tell ya how much?"

"Oh, I just had another thought," Loki spoke up, the three thugs turning to look at him. "What if Thanos here wants you to die so he lies about how much you should beat me up. You really can't trust him."

The two thugs gasped in shock as they turned to Thanos who was now face palming and muttering about getting smarter followers. They may have been able to think for themselves, but that doesn't mean they did a very good job of it. Loki continued to inch away, letting a small smirk come over his face. He was close to freedom.

"You are both idiots! Did I not earn your trust when the three of us escaped the cops just last week? Who was it that dragged Bob out of the burning building when his leg had broken?" Thanos asked, Loki could've sworn he heard inspirational music playing in the background.

"You," Bob answered, smiling fondly at the memory.

"And who was it that got you both this job?" Thanos stood up boldly, a glint in his eyes.

"You!" Alvin declared. He was very whimsical.

"And who was it that got us to escape the cops with our first job from Clom?"

"You did!" Bob was now smiling broadly as he stood up straighter.

"And who saved both of your skins when you were pulled into an interrogation? Was it Clom?" Thanos asked, looking each man in the eye.

"No!" Alvin was practically jumping now.

"Then who was it?"

"YOU!"

"So I say enough of this bickering! Enough of this fighting. The two of you are going to go get the person who tried to separate us, and you are going to take. Him. Down!" Thanos punched the air along with the thugs as Loki bolted around the corner and ran as hard as he could. He made it! He actually made it!

"Where'd he go!" He heard Alvin shout, outraged that he was escaping. Loki put on a burst of speed, darting across the park and towards the Odinsons house. He was making it! He wasn't going to be beat up. He dodged a couple of trees as he heard the tires of the thugs silver car screeching. Only a couple more blocks and he'd be safe. It was at that moment Loki realized something. He thought of the Odinsons house as…safe. With a firm shake of the head, Loki tried to put on more speed. Firmly telling himself that he didn't think of it as safe, he thought of it as a simple escape from the thugs. Yes, that was better. He skidded around the corner, the Odinsons house in view. He was almost there! He was going to make it. And it was at that moment he felt a Taser hit him, electricity shooting through his body as he fell to the ground.

"You didn't think you'd escape us that easily did you?" Thanos's voice asked with a soft chuckle as Loki's vision blurred and he blacked out.

**A/N: Dun, Dun, DUN! :D I just seem to LOVE Cliff Hangers this month don't I? :) I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry Loki wasn't beat up in this chapter. Don't worry, there might be some of that in the next chapter! :D Please leave a comment! And a big thanks to 4ever Zebby, StardustOwl. xXxstarrxXx, TheOneAndOnlyGoddesOfAwesome and Pallydrome for reveiwing the last chapter! :D Sorry 4ever Zebby for not having Loki be beat up but I promise you there will be a huge beat up scene in the later chapters! :) And I totally get what you mean! :) Anywho Review!**


	12. Knife wounds and Crowbars

**Chapter-**

**A/N: Sooooo yup! Here's the next chapter, :P I don't' really have anything to say except this…  
WARNING! There will be extreme Loki angst, hurt, and some blood. And to Loki…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what I'm about to put you through. Enjoy! Or, no don't enjoy. I'm about to seriously hurt Loki and it'd be slightly creepy if you really enjoyed what I wrote...so a better word is Please don't enjoy what i'm putting Loki through but still like this chapter because of the writings skill or something :P Or enjoy, do whatever you want.**

**(Side note: WHOOHOO! 50 followers! WHOOHOO! Okay, now enjoy the story!)**

The first thing Loki could feel was pain. His body felt tight, his muscles aching and a tingling of left over electric shock near his toes and fingers. This wasn't the first time he'd been Tasered, nor did he think it would be his last. He stopped himself from groaning in pain as he tried to sense his surroundings. He was laying on the ground, which was cold and felt like concrete. His arms were tied behind his back along with his feet and his mouth was taped shut with duct tape.

"Is he waken up yet?" He heard someone…Bob! Say, perhaps only three feet away from him.

"Kick him, if he groans he's waking up, if he stays still he's still out," he heard Thanos reply, moments later a hard kick was sent to his side, a short yelp of pain shooting from Loki's mouth.

"Hey boss look! He's awake!" Bob pointed at Loki happily as the raven haired teen opened his eyes, glaring intently at the thug.

"I wish you a horrible death where you watch your wife die in front of your eyes before you get tasered and then cut into a billion tiny pieces," Loki hissed. However, his mouth still had duct tape so it just came out muffled and got his saliva around his lips. Disgusting.

"Did you really think you could escape Loki?" Thanos asked as he got off of the crate he was sitting on and walked over. So they were in some sort of warehouse. "You were more foolish than Clom told me."

Loki scowled up at him as he tried to sit up, his body protesting in pain.

"We are going to have so much fun Loki," Thanos chuckled darkly as he held up a crowbar. "So…much…fun."

***Break line!***

"Three hours Anthony, Loki has been gone three hours," Frigga was close to hysterics as she paced around the house. Two hours ago she'd sent Thor and his friends to look for him and one hour ago she'd called a social worker. So far, nothing. "What if his father found him or something? The vise Principle did call earlier saying Loki saw someone that works for his father. What if he's hurt! What if he's bleeding! What if—"

"And what if Loki was helping an alien invasion to concur the earth?" Anthony asked while crossing his arms, Frigga raising an eyebrow. "Those are all 'what ifs' Frigga, I'm sure he's fine."

Frigga sighed as she hugged herself slightly, glancing down at the ground.

"But I don't feel like he's fine," she whispered as Anthony hugged her, rubbing gentle circles in her back. "Loki…where are you?"

***Break line!***

_Smack!_ Another groan of pain as Loki slumped forward, blood trickling from his arm. They'd ditched the crowbar after the first three hits had dug into the flesh on his back and decided to go with a baseball bat. Thugs seemed to like baseball bats.

"We have a message from Clom," Thanos spoke as Alvin whirled the wooden bat down on his shoulder, which was already dislocated, as hard as he could. Loki shut his eyes as he tried not to shout in pain. He was failing. "But he said we could beat you up first…make you scream."

_Smack!_ Loki gritted his teeth slightly, his eyes still shut tight. He would not give them the pleasure of getting him to scream.

"He wanted us to make you cry," Thanos whispered, his voice sending chills up Loki's back as the baseball bat came back down on his leg. Loki would definitely not give them the pleasure of getting him to cry. _Smack!_ Even if it meant screaming instead, for tears were far more satisfactory than shrieks. Loki breathed heavily through his nose as the baseball bat dropped to the ground next to him. It was a brief, break that wouldn't last long. A dark chuckle echoed through the air as Thanos bent down to eye level and ripped the duct tape off, which was covered in saliva, but he didn't seem to care. "Aw…is Loki Woki hurt?"

"Aw," Loki managed to get out as he smirked up at Thanos who raised an eyebrow. "Does Thanny Wanny have a speech impediment?"

Smack! A red mark was left on Loki's cheek as the second in command scowled at the boy.

"You should learn to keep that silver tongue of yours in check…it could hurt you someday," Thanos whispered as he slowly took out a knife and held it up to Loki's pale check, blood trickling down slightly. "Are we having fun yet?"

"Loads," Loki replied sarcastically, Alvin chuckling loudly. With a dark death glare that could probably even scare Vise Principle Coulson Loki glared at Alvin, the chuckling halting.

"Well get ready Loki," Thanos slowly slid the knife down Loki's face, a small hiss coming from the teens mouth. "We're about to have even more."

***Break line!* **

"We didn't find him," Thor replied as he entered the house tiredly. Everyone but Steve had gone home.

"Should we go out and look for him again?" Steve asked as Frigga entered the room, handing each boy a glass of water.

"No, you need to rest. You're both very tired," Frigga spoke gently as she led them into the living room, the small kind yet worried smile on her face. "We've called the police and Mr. Romanoff said he'd search around to try and find him for us. All we can do now is wait…"

***Break line!***

A scream, filled with pain and sorrow echoed through the warehouse as Thanos sunk the fourth knife into Loki's leg. The raven haired teen could usually handle a mere knife wound, however these ones were doused in disinfectant. Anyone, yes even Clom, would scream if they were stabbed with one.

"Oh! Hand me the wood, we'll give him some splinters!" Thanos laughed evilly as he quickly grabbed Loki's hand and smashed the wood over it. Much to Thanos's dismay, Loki simply grimaced in pain, probably too focused on the knives still sticking out of his thighs. Loki knew he couldn't handle the beatings for much longer. He had to distract himself, but with what?

"_Amora_," Loki mentally told himself. "_Think about her. Think about her blonde pretty hair, think about the different dresses she would look good in, think about the first thing you would say to her if you ever saw her again, just think about Amora."_

***Break line!***

Detective Joe Romanoff narrowed his eyes as he glared around the blocked off street. They were in the Odinsons neighborhood, right by a park.

"Hey bub, come over here an' look at this," Logan called to him as the detective knelt by the ground. "It's dry blood."

"Do you think it belongs to the person we're looking for?" Joe raised an eyebrow as he knelt by Logan, inspecting the red droplet of blood curiously.

"Yup," Logan sighed as he stood up and glanced around.

"Over there, tire marks on the ground…they look like the car was off in a hurry don't you think so?" Joe asked as he walked over to the street, inspecting the ground some more.

"Even if it was that Loki boy, we could never just find him with these…we need more," Logan sighed angrily as he leaned against the wall.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Detective Joe Romanoff," A voice spoke, undoubtedly a smirk on the owners face. The two detectives turned around to see a boy, greyish looking skin and a tough body.

"Hello Alex, what's up?" Joe asked casually as the boy narrowed his eyes.

"My name is The Other, why won't anyone call me that?" He leaned against the wall and inspected his nails. "Anyway, I have a message for ya."

"Wait…you work for Clom?" Logan asked in a gruff voice, narrowing his eyes slightly as The Other rolled his eyes.

"You know I can't tell you anything, but you could say that. Anyway, he wants you to know something…Loki's in a warehouse somewhere, you can find out where," with that, The Other quickly climbed into a car and drove away, Joe glaring intently at it as it disappeared around the corner.

"Let's go."

***Break line!***

"Say hi to your father Loki!" Thanos smirked as he put the lap top in front of the boy. Skype was currently up, Clom's face could barely be seen on the low quality Skype had. Loki briefly wondered if his dad new about Google Hangouts before another scream tore from his throat, a fifth knife stabbed in his body. Why were they so knife-happy today? Or was it tomorrow? Loki then wondered if he was going a bit insane.

"That is enough," Clom's voice sounded almost robotic as it blasted loudly through the speakers. "Put the duct tape back on his mouth and leave him there…if the police are smarter than they look they'll find him…if not, well…what a shame for me to lose my one and only offspring. Thanos, I'm calling your phone."

With that the call ended, moments later Thanos's phone rang out through the building. Loki's vision was blurry as he tried to stay awake. He didn't want to die. He wanted to actually know a brief moment of happiness before he died.

"Take the knives out and bandage the legs, don't use anymore disinfectant," Thanos instructed. "Then we pack up and go. Don't leave anything except Loki behind."

"Yes boss," Alvin saluted as he quickly scurried off to find the bandages.

"Here's the message from your father Loki," Thanos bent down, once again in front of Loki. "Do not get attached to anyone or you'll get another session like this. Be as rude and disrespectful to these people as you can. Leave the house by the end of this month or else. Do you understand?"

Slowly, and painfully Loki nodded his head, Thanos smirking as he stood back up. "Now bandage his legs Bob! Alvin, pack the stuff _nicely_, we don't want to randomly reach into the box and get cut now do we?"

Thanos briskly walked away, shouting orders as Bob ripped Loki's jeans in half, making them shorts, and then bandaged his legs and arm.

"Thanks for that chat we had earlier by the way, I can't wait to go home and see my wife," Bob whispered in his ear before he gathered the bandages and left Loki to lay on the ground.

"_Stay awake_," Loki mentally told himself as he watched the thugs back everything up. "_You have to stay awake_."

"See you soon Loki!" Thanos yelled as the three men walked out of the warehouse. "You'll be seeing your father very soon!"

Once the tires of the silver car could be heard screeching away, Loki curled up into himself and for the first time in a long time…Loki cried.

**A/N: AAAAND CUT! Perfect acting Loki, nice job! Um, Alex—**

**The Other: MY NAME IS THE OTHER! I AM AN ALL POWERFUL BEING!**

**Me:…Yeah, um you could've done a bit better on our part but no pressure? Anyway, disclaimer?**

**Loki: Why Lady Allison!? WHY DO YOU WISH TO TORTURE MY CHARACTER SO!**

**Me: The fans dig it. Anyway, I don't actually own you so you don't actually go through all this…Just so you know. **

**Loki: DIE MORTAL DIE!**

**Anywho Review!**


	13. Two truths and a lie

**Chapter-**

**A/N: PLEASE READ! Don't ya hate it when you accidently write yourself right into a wall? I know I do! I have decided to completely rewrite the last chapter! (YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ ANYMORE BUT I WOULD LIKE IF YOU DID!) Possibly make Loki not as psychically hurt as he was in the last chapter, more realistic and things like that. However, there will probably be little to no comfort for Loki in this chapter because he still doesn't trust anyone and Clom just warned him not to get attached so it wouldn't really be realistic. Also, it is almost physically impossible for me to write a lot of hurt and no funny. So there will most likely be funny. :P I know a lot of you want Comfort and what not but honestly… You won't get that until—SPOILERS! Enjoy the next chapter! :)**

When Loki woke up he had no idea where he was, his body hurt everywhere and he was wearing nothing but an odd hospital gown. Speaking of his body, it really hurt. It could possibly have something to do with the knife wounds, or maybe the undoubtable bruises that covered him. Either way he was in pain. The room was slightly decorated, as far as you can decorate a hospital room. Balloons floated at the end of his bed along with cards and a fluffy teddy bear, the words 'get well soon' stitched in a bright red across the bear's stomach. It was horrifying. With a small groan, Loki sat up.

"You're lucky that those knife wounds didn't damage any main arteries," a nurse spoke up as she walked over to Loki and tucked the covers around him slightly, the teen raising an unamused eyebrow as he glared at her.

"So Loki," Detective Joe Romanoff spoke up, getting out of the chair he was in and slowly walking up to the bed, a frown over his face. "Mind telling us where you got them?"

"I unintentionally walked into a gang fight," Loki lied quietly as he kept a glare on his face. "I don't really remember what happened after that."

"Really?" Joe asked with disbelief clearly written over his face as he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Then how did you end up in the warehouse?"

"The gang fight was in there," Loki replied with a slight sigh and eye roll. He was trying as hard as he could to keep up the 'no pain and I don't care' look. But, it was proving to be rather difficult.

"How come there was so little blood on the floor besides your own?"

"How should I know? You're the detective," Loki shot back. He was getting tired of the questions. They needed to leave.

"How many gang members were there?" Logan spoke up, Loki quickly turning to glare at him for speaking. He hadn't noticed him before. He was losing his touch.

"I don't know, it was dark," he didn't know how long he could keep the glare on his face. It was time for them to go. "I must say that I'm rather tired and would like to rest. Nurse? Remove these men from my room please."

"If you would be so kind as to leave Loki to sleep?" The nurse smiled quietly as she walked up to the door and opened it, showing them the way out. The moment the two detectives left, Loki was asleep.

***Break line!***

_"Do you like fire Loki?" Clom asked with a sneer as he towered over his son, who was trying his hardest not to cower in fear. It was a very difficult task for a ten year old. _

_"I don't mind fire, though used in the wrong way, it can be deadly," Loki spoke quietly, his voice quavering slightly. Clom let out a laugh as he held up the lighter, bringing it closer to his arm. He could feel it, the heat coming from something so small yet so dangerous. He couldn't move or it would get worse, he couldn't show fear or more was to come. No weakness. Conceal, don't feel, don't let him know. He could never let Clom know anything about him, and to do so, he would have to blind himself to things most important. _

_"Good job, you passed," Clom smirked and took the flame away, Loki letting out a small breath of relief. That was when Clom suddenly held up a small eight legged stuffed horse. "No attachments." _

_"But Aunt Freya made that for me," Loki took a small step forward, arms stretching out slightly to take the stuffed horse back. "She made it since mother died—"_

_"Enough!" Clom shouted as he set the horse on fire. "No weaknesses!" _

***Break line!***

Loki slowly opened his eyes, a small groan of pain coming from his mouth as he turned his head to the side. Where had that memory come from? He hadn't thought about the stuffed horse in years. It was an attachment. A weakness. He probably wasn't attached to it anymore. It was just a stuffed toy, nothing more. It had no place in the world anymore. So why did he remember it?

"Hey Lokes is awake!" Dread filled Loki's body as he opened his eyes to see the Avengers sitting or standing around his bed, Tony Stark smirking as he leaned up against the wall, playing with the stuffed teddy bear slightly.

"My day just gets worse and worse!" Loki whined as he turned his head away from Stark, shutting his eyes again.

"Loki, we were worried about you," Thor spoke up, his blue eyes wide with clear worry. Why would they worry about Loki though? He was just a foster kid that probably wasn't going to stay long and always broke their plates.

"You shouldn't have been. Now go away," Loki glared at him. His father said no attachments, so there would be no attachments.

"What? We came here to give you company!" Tony smiled as he hopped off the chair and walked over to Loki, smiling brightly.

"Well I don't want your company so _go away_," Loki replied with a huff as he tried to cross his arms, hissing in pain as he did so.

"Can't," Natasha spoke up as she inspected her nails slightly, her feet propped up against Clint's chair. "My mother said you were to have at least three hours of social interaction a day."

"_What_?" Loki whined slightly. His day really was getting worse and worse. "I swear your family is out to ruin my life."

"Well, we've got three hours, what should we do?" Bruce asked quietly, placing the phone he had been playing with back in his pocket.

"Oh! Truth or dare, I've got some great dares for Loki," Tony piped up as he sat back down in his seat, grinning evilly. Loki looked at Tony, looked down at his bedridden body, and then back at Tony. "Oh… right, well maybe next time."

"We could play Two Truths and a Lie," Steve suggested with a slight shrug. "It's more… safe than truth or dare."

"Sure, I'll go first," Loki spoke up, surprising almost everyone in the room. Natasha however knew where he was taking this. "I shot a man square in the chest once, I threw up in a little seven year old boys eyes and I killed a man once."

The room was silent, some of their mouths dropped open and others just simply trying to comprehend what happened.

"I got this," Natasha smirked as she got out of the chair and looked directly into Loki's eyes. Don't break eye contact. Loki couldn't break eye contact or she'd figure something out. He kept his face emotionless, well as emotionless as he could with all the pain he was in. "The lie is that you killed someone."

A swear word was hissed from Loki's mouth as he glared at her, Clint slowly clapping his hands.

"You threw up in seven year old boys eyes?" Tony asked in disbelief and slight disgust as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, Loki shrugging his shoulders.

"I had the stomach flu and he was in a foster home I didn't like," Loki looked right at Thor, almost as if he was giving him a warning. No attachments.

"You shot someone?" Bruce was sitting on the edge of his seat, eyes slightly wider than they once were.

"Yes."

Awkward silence appeared as Natasha went and sat back down. Loki really wanted them to leave. He felt so… weak in the hospital bed, not able to move without showing pain. He was pathetic. Maybe this was also a lesson his dad was trying to teach him. Speaking of his dad, he should've contacted Loki by now. Told him more about what he was supposed to do. Loki knew he was supposed to not make any connections, but what more? He was definitely supposed to do something more, there was always something more. Steve cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention as he leaned quietly against the wall.

"Um, maybe we should tell Loki about The Avengers," he suggested with a slight shrug, the other teens nodding their head in agreement.

"Why the heck to you call yourself 'The Avengers'? It's kinda lame," Loki stated, Tony narrowing his eyes along with Clint.

"It's not lame," Clint stated as Tony nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, we don't call ourselves The Avengers. The school, well students do," Bruce didn't want anyone fighting. He hated fights. Ever since he got his anger management under control, he tried his best to stay away from them.

"And why would they do that?" Loki asked in a bored tone. Thor had slipped out of the room for some reason, making a quick excuse about talking to his mom and dad. That wasn't important at the moment though.

"Well, in our freshmen year about eighty five percent of the schools population was bullied," Bruce smiled slightly, pushing his glassed higher on his nose. "Of that eight five percent around fifty percent bullied other people because they were hurt. Now the fifteen percent that wasn't bullied—"

"Cut the math and get to the story," Tony interrupted as he propped his feet up against Loki's bed, the raven haired teen in too much pain to move them.

"Right, well the point is our school was known for the bullying," Bruce glanced at Tony, slightly irritated he was interrupted but continued with the story. "Well, we were all in our freshmen year and we were drawn to each other because most of us didn't bully anyone. We sort of became friends and talked frequently about being bullied because it was the most popular thing to talk about at the time. We uh, we got to talking about what was being said or done and we um… we realized something. What each of us was being bullied for was another person's strength."

"So, for example," Tony spoke up as he pointed to Bruce. "Bruce couldn't come up with nice comebacks where as I can."

"And for another example, Tony couldn't stand up for himself when a bunch of people ganged up on him to beat him up where as Steve could," Natasha added with a shrug. Loki was keeping track of everything in his mind. Bruce can't come up with nice fast comebacks; if Tony needed to be taken down he would have to gang up on him. Now all he needed were the others.

"But together, we could stand up for each other," Clint smiled as he glanced at Natasha. It was obvious there was something there, even if it was just friendship. "Soon enough the school knew about us and they tended not to bully us anymore."

"We were happier than ever," Bruce nodded his head, probably remembering everything.

"Then we thought, well Steve thought, why were we the only ones who were so happy?" Clint stated as Tony took up the story.

"So being awesome and stuff we decided to form a group and defend those who couldn't defend themselves against bullies. Now the school has little to no bullies and we're known as The Avengers!" Tony finished triumphantly as he puffed out his chest and posed dramatically.

"_Wow_…" Loki deadpanned. "That took so much longer than needed."

"The point is Loki, we defend people," Natasha looked him directly in the eyes. "If you're being bullied, in our out of school, we'll help you."

"Thanks sweetheart," Loki sarcastically replied. He didn't want their help. He couldn't have their help. He wouldn't bring Thor's friends into his problems because it would get them killed, and he was a bit too prideful to admit he needed help.

"Well, we tried!" Clint threw his hands in the air as he walked out of the room, followed by Steve, Tony and Bruce.

"You can come to me whenever you need help Loki… remember that," Natasha stated before she too left the room. Little did Loki know, he would take her up on that offer multiple times.

**A/N: So whatcha think? Short chapter, I know :( sorry! But more will come! I had major writers block since I wrote myself into a wall and stuff. I deleted the last chapter and uploaded this one! Tell me what you thought of this! Loki, disclaimer?**

**Loki: I would never be foolish enough to ask for a meer mortals help you foolish mortal!**

**Me: It's a book, this isn't real.**

**Loki: I do not care! You are ruining my image!**

**Me: How? I don't even own you so how am I ruining it!**

**Loki: *is about to speak up***

**Nick Fury: WHERE?! I AM NO WHERE AND THIS STINKING FANFICTION!**

**Peter Parker: I'm not in this either!**

**Me: Oh! You two could start a club!**

**Anywho Review**


	14. Vicodin

**Chapter-**

**A/N: Heeeeelllllllooooo folks! It didn't take me a month to update this time! :D Or did it? I've lost track of time. Recently my family has started to take in six foster siblings so I've been a bit busy. :) I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and so you know Loki will be out of character because of certain…****_events_****. :P Enjoy!**

**WARNING: There ****_will_**** be drugs in this and I'm going to say right now I have never experienced drugs and the one I'm using in this has a lot of different side effects that I found on the internet so I'm just going with the one I want. :P **

Thanos smirked as he stared up at the Hospital from the black car. Loki would soon be getting what he deserved to get for a long, long time. Clom would be thrilled if what he was about to try and pull off worked, but he could also be extremely angry if it didn't. Slowly, he turned to the only other person in the car, pulling out twenty thousand dollars from his coat pocket.

"You know what you need to do?" He questioned the hit-man who stared greedily at the money. His brown hair falling in front of his face slightly as his sparkling green eyes shone.

"I go in, get the job done, and get out without being seen," he replied, smiling darkly as he fingered his weapon of choice. "And I make sure he doesn't make a single sound."

"Good, you'll get the other half of the money once the job is done," The Second in command handed the hit-man half the money, narrowing his eyes slightly as he glanced out the tinted window. "Clom will be very… _displeased_, if you fail."

"You won't be disappointed, I can get the job done."

"Yes, I have no doubt you can pull this off… But can you do it without being seen?" Thanos didn't trust him. Not by a long shot. I mean, would you trust a hit-man? No, didn't think so.

"I can do it," The Hit-man narrowed his eyes as he finished getting on his nurse disguise. "Just make sure you have the other ten grand for me when I get back."

"Deal."

***Break line!* **

Loki woke up with a start, the sunlight streaming in through his window, making the embroidered teddy bears red letters stand out. What had woken him up? With a slight gasp, he saw a nurse, standing a couple feet away from him, writing on the little chart they put at the end of the hospital beds.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked suspiciously as he sat up, narrowing his eyes.

"Just changing a couple things like the Doctor said, no need to worry," the man smiled brightly at him as he finished writing and set the clipboard back down. Something was off about the man though. Loki saw the way he held himself, almost as if he was ready to spring an attack at any moment.

"You're not a nurse," Loki whispered, the man halting in his tracks. "My father hired you to do something to me, didn't he?"

The man laughed slightly as he turned to look at Loki, his face holding pure evil.

"You're smarter than they give you credit for," he stated as he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms and smirking at Loki. "Too bad you know things you shouldn't kid…"

***Break line!***

Natasha Romanoff knew something was wrong. She knew it was wrong when herself and the other Avengers arrived on Loki's hospital floor and about three nurses and a Doctor were seen racing in and out of Loki's room.

"Uh-oh," someone muttered as the group slowly walked towards them.

"Is everything alright?" Natasha asked a Doctor who just came out, a small frown on his face.

"Hm? Oh, are you here to see Loki?" He asked quickly, pushing his glassed up on his nose.

"Yes, is everything alright?" Natasha asked again. She could see him hesitate for a moment. Something was really wrong.

"Why don't' you see for yourself," The Doctor replied and opened the door so they could come in. Natasha gave him a suspicious look before she led the group inside.

"Loki? Are you okay?" Thor asked as he walked slowly up to Loki. A nurse hovered by, checking notes on a clipboard and glancing down at the raven haired teen who had the biggest smile on his face. He gasped comically when he saw Thor before clapping his hands.

"Yay! I thought you'd _never_ come back," he squealed slightly as he smiled brightly. "I missed you all _so_ much!"

"What the heck happened to him?" Bruce asked as Thor's mouth dropped open, everyone staring at the giggling teen in shock.

"We think he might have had an slight overdose of Pain medication," the doctor explained as he rubbing the back of his head.

"You think?" Bruce asked loudly as Tony pulled out his phone and started to film Loki.

"Oh! It's a teddy bear," Loki pointed at the teddy bear, smiling fondly as the doctor tried to explain.

"We don't know how it could've happened—" he began to say before Loki interrupted him.

"The evil man came into my room and gave me more _happiness_," Loki smiled fondly at the memory, a content sigh coming from his mouth.

"The evil man?" Natasha questioned as she walked towards Loki who was nodding his head.

"Yeah! He wrote something on the clipboard—OH! I wonder if it was a horse! I love horses, though you can't tell my father. I'm not supposed to love anything. You have pretty hair Natasha, it's all red and fiery like your personality—OH! We should all go get ice cream together! You look like you like ice cream Clint," Loki stated quickly as he looked around the room, fidgeting slightly in his bed. He then got a huge frown on his face and sighed. "I'm so hungry. Can I have pizza? Oh! Or maybe I could have _ice cream_!"

While Loki was speaking, multiple things happened. Steve started to try and get Tony to stop filming, Clint went to check out the notes, Natasha tried to talk to Loki as he spewed out words faster than almost anyone could comprehend, Thor just stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do and Bruce tried to speak with the Doctor to get more information on what was happening in Loki's body to make him so… not him.

"Loki," Natasha stated as Clint scanned the clipboard. "Can you tell me more about the man?"

"Nope!" Loki popped the P. as he bounced slightly in bed. He then took a big breath and shouted. "I FEEL LIKE A RAINBOW!"

"Why can't you tell me about the man?" Natasha asked as Clint walked over to the Doctor, dodging past a laughing Tony who was trying to keep the camera away from Steve.

"Is he supposed to get this much Vicodin?" Clint asked as he pointed at the notes, the Doctor gasped dramatically as Bruce paled slightly.

"That's a lot of Vicodin," Bruce whispered as Steve ran past them, shouting at Tony to stop filming.

"I can't tell you because it's a secret," Loki giggled like a school girl. He then glanced down at the covers and screamed, causing everyone to look at him, the chaos stopping for a moment. "WHERE ARE MY LEGS!?"

"They're under the covers," Thor stated awkwardly as Tony cracked up, leaning against the wall for support. Loki got a quizzical look over his face before he quickly lifted up the covers.

"They're there!" Loki shouted happily, tears in his eyes as he stared thankfully at his Foster Brother. "Thank you Thor… you saved them."

"It was nothing?" Thor questioned quietly as Tony started to run from Steve again.

"I can keep a secret Loki, please tell me more about the man," Natasha stated like she was talking to a five year old, sitting down on Loki's bed as she stared at him kindly. "I really want to know more about him."

Loki got an odd look on his face as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"Is this love Miss Romanoff?" He asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Love?" Natasha questioned, slightly thrown off guard as Clint snickered in the background.

"Yes, Love," Loki stated matter of factly as he crossed his arms and stared at her. Natasha, having gotten her wits back, leaned forward slightly.

"What do I have to say to make you tell me?" She asked with a small smile, Loki's face scrunching up slightly as he thought.

"You have to tell me…" Loki paused dramatically as he looked her dead in the eye. "That you're a fluffy bunny."

"Do you want ice cream?" She asked suddenly, Loki gasping dramatically as he clapped his hands and jumped in his bed. Her voice then went down to a whisper as she leaned forward more. "Loki, I'm a fluffy Bunny."

"What do you want to know?" He asked quietly, the small smile.

"What does the man who came into your room look like?" She whispered, Tony jumping on top of a chair in the background and holding the phone high in the air to be out of reach from Steve as Bruce and Clint continued to discuss medical matters with the doctor. Loki opened his mouth, ready to speak until suddenly he fell forward, head landing in Natasha's lap.

"He's asleep," she stated as Loki curled up and snuggled into Natasha. A couple nurses 'awed' as they saw him, Tony finally stopped recording and got down from the chair, laughing evilly to himself.

"Yes, that's normal. He should wake up in an hour or so with a horrid stomach ache," The Doctor stated as he set the clipboard down. "I'm terribly sorry about all of this."

"I don't think it was your fault," Natasha stated as she narrowed her eyes and walked up to Tony. "I'm going to need to show that video to my mom and dad so they can figure out what happened."

"Alright, I'll email it to you," Tony smirked as he sat down in the chair. Thor had walked out of the room, saying he was calling Frigga and Anthony to inform them of the current events.

"Don't you dare post it on YouTube," Steve stated as he crossed his arms and glared slightly at Tony. "Loki would hate you if you did that."

"He already hates me," Tony shrugged his shoulders as he played on his phone, most likely posting the video on YouTube. Natasha and Clint sat together next to Loki's bed, both lost deep in thought. Someone had come in here and given him just the right amount of Vicodin so he'd act crazy, but not enough to physically harm him. The question was… Why?

***Break line!***

Loki woke up with a groan as he curled into himself. His head ached and stomach felt horrid. Within five seconds of waking up, his stomach content decided it was over eighteen and was moving out. Loki quickly leaned over the side of the bed, shutting his eyes as he gripped the covers tightly.

"Eeewww," Loki whispered to himself quietly as he finished puking.

"Ew is right Lokes," Loki's eyes widened as he looked up to see all the Avengers sitting or standing around, Tony Stark staring in slight disgust at the pile of what used to be breakfast on the white floor.

"I'll go get a nurse," Thor stated as he left the room, Steve going with him.

"What happened?" Loki groggily asked as he leaned back down in the bed.

"You got an overdose of Vicodin," Clint stated as Tony pulled out his phone and walked over to Loki.

"You were really funny," Tony laughed slightly as he played the video. The raven haired teens eyes widened as he saw himself acting silly and smiling.

"Delete that _now_ or so help me Stark, the next time I feel the need to empty my stomach I'll aim for _you_!" Loki hissed, Tony quickly walking a safe distance away as he stuffed the phone back in his pocket.

"Do you remember who came into your room Loki?" Natasha asked her face emotionless as she leaned against the wall.

"Would you please interrogate me later? Because I really don't feel up to it at the moment," Loki whispered with a small groan as he curled into himself.

"Everyone out please," a nurse announced as she entered the room, carrying a mop and a bucket. "Loki needs his rest."

Slowly, everyone left, but Loki knew Natasha wasn't going to leave it there. In fact, she would probably take everything to her father or mother. The only question that was going through Loki's mind was this. Did he pass the test Clom obviously set up for him? He knew him getting an overdose of Vicodin was a test, but what test it was would probably always be a mystery.

**A/N: Did ya like it? Yeah, yeah, I know. It's not that realistic but I wanted to add this scene so I did. I don't really know how Vicodin works so I'm sorry that I didn't get it completely right. I hope you liked it though and that it made you at least smile a little! :) Dislaimer?**

**Loki: You pathetic mortal! I am a god and a simple drug such as Vicodin will not harm me in such a way. **

**Me: Whatever, I have to go to bed so this disclaimer is being cut short. **

**Loki: She doesn't own anything! Wait, how did you make me say that?! I didn't mean to say that!**

**Me: :) I control your speech now!**


	15. Authors note (REWRITTEN!)

**DX Gosh! I thought I had written this Authors note and I did then it changed to what you previously read :/ I don't know HOW it happened but it did so i'm trying this again. :P ( P. S. I totally laughed at your review SpottedMask77 XD Cracked me up! XD) **

**Okay, lets clear a couple things up. **

**First off, I know a lot of you have been asking about what Clom's intentions are and that it's confusing and stuff but it's kind of the point. You have to guess what happens to figure it out (unless I tell you in a Private Message :P ) :) So that's why some of the things Clom does won't make sense.**

**Secondly, Loki won't be getting comfort for a while and Tony Stark is one of my least favorite characters so i'm going to be putting him in slightly bad lighting. He doesn't really care/think about what will happen to Loki if he posts that video on YouTube or if he hugs him in front of everyone. He just does what first comes into his mind and he's a jerk so yup! :) **

**The Last thing is this. You only know as much as Loki knows, maybe just a little bit more. So far, he doesn't know what's happened to Amora, he doesn't know his fathers intentions except that Clom is trying to get him back for unknown reasons and he doesn't know where his life is going to go. He's just doing things one step at a time. **

**Alright, now that, that's done and over with here is some secret information!**

**Clom is testing Loki. Clom knows Loki will be interrogated and he wants him to be able to withstand the interrogations to the highest level. Because Clom would drug someone to make them all happy so they would spill their information, or he would torture them. So in his own sick way, Clom is trying to prepare Loki I guess... And Amora will be coming in eventually so you'll figure out what happened there. :) **

**This is also a fanfiction so it won't be super serious all the time! If you want a story like that, go somehwere else. :P **

**Thank you all for reading and giving me 60 followers! :D And thanks to everyone who reviews! **

**~Allison Prince, the author of this story. **


End file.
